Hogwarts and Music
by SeverusSnapesgirl12786
Summary: Hogwarts has started a music program but will Snape approve of the new professor? My first serious fanfic. SSOFC Now AU. Rated for adult themes. Currently on hold
1. The Wonderful Idea

A/N: The plot is mine and some characters are mine! Nothing else is mine! Most are owned by J.K Rowling. This is set when Harry is at Hogwarts but I don't know what year.  
  
Those of you who know me just might see their names pop up in here.....maybe. Depending on my mood. Hope you don't mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: The Wonderful Idea  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore walked into his office after breakfast, whistling "Bridge on the River Kawai", one month before the start of the new term. When a wonderful idea hit him. He grabbed an owl and wrote letters to the staff simply stating:  
  
Staff meeting tomorrow morning. I have a wonderful idea.  
  
Albus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape walked towards the dungeons, when an owl dropped a letter at his feet. He read it and thought, "Great, Dumbledore with a wonderful idea. Now that is something to look forward to." With that he scoffed and trudged down to the dungeons.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus sneered at Dumbledore who was beaming at his rather groggy looking staff. "Now I am certain that you are wondering why I called you in during your summer holiday, but I have decided to start a music programme next term. Hogwarts is lacking in erm.........flair for good music. I will be hiring a new professor within the week." Dumbledore said with a broad smile.  
  
"So, you are starting a music class here, in the hopes that the students will find a talent there. Great, just what we need more noise echoing through the halls." Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, Severus that is exactly what I am going to do." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye and walked out of the Staff Room. Severus just stood there dumb-founded.   
  
Severus walked out of the Staff Room and went to his study to begin to make the bottles of headache potion that he was going to need if he was going to last this next year.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Ashley, you have been involved in music since you were two? Is that right?" Dumbledore asked a shorthaired woman.  
  
"Yes, I started playing the piano when I was about two years old. Then I learned how to play the violin around age ten. After that, I learned how to play mallet percussion and every other percussion instrument around age 14. Then I got bored one day and taught myself how to play the clarinet." Answered the shorthaired blonde American woman.   
  
"Now where do you come from exactly?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I am from Midlothian, Virginia. Which is just outside of Richmond. Which is about 160 miles south of Washington D.C."  
  
"Ok. You have an excellent background and as far as I see it you are hired. Any Questions?"  
  
"Thanks. I was wondering, am I going to be able to bring my dogs? Back home, in Midlothian, I own and operate a well-known kennel. I breed show quality Beagles, Great Danes, and Clumber Spaniels. I would like to be able to bring them with me." The blue-eyed American said with concern.  
  
"Well of course you can. Just make sure that they do not inhibit your ability to teach. Hope to see you soon." With that Dumbledore smiled and shook her hand. The new American professor smiled and left walking toward Hogsmeade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley woke up, fed and crated all eight of her dogs, and loaded them into her black Honda CR-V. She drove down to the Amtrak station and boarded the train from Richmond heading to Union Station, with her dogs. During the train ride she pulled out her copy of Hogwarts, A History and began to read with the newest Josh Groban CD blaring in her ears. Before she knew it she was in Washington D.C., right in the middle of the best train station in the world, Union Station.   
  
Ashley took a taxi to Dulles airport. She loaded her dogs onto the plane and checked her baggage once she got there. Ashley found her terminal and visited the food places and had her last bit of greasy American food before she went to England. She boarded the plane and watched it taxi out onto the runway. She loved to fly, she loved the thrill of take-off and the landing, and it was the bit in the middle that she could do without. After the take-off and once the plane leveled off she pulled out her favorite book, Going for the Blue by Rodger Caras, and her CD player and listened to Josh Groban for a while then it changed to John Williams then to Rascal Flatts. The pilot informed the passengers that they were making their final descent on London. Then the flight was over.   
  
She handed the customs officer all of her dogs' papers, certificate, and PETS certification. Customs still had to keep them for a week, and then she could have them back again, all eight of her lovely little pups. She grabbed her luggage and headed to Kings Cross station.  
  
When she got there she searched for platforms 9 and 10. Once she found it she ran head on into the barrier and it opened up to Platform 9 3/4, she boarded the train for Hogwarts. Within five minutes the train was off towards Hogwarts.   
  
She grabbed her bag and pulled out some of her sheet music and went over the piano and clarinet fingerings at different tempos, to pass the time. Before she resorted to looking at the beautiful scenery out the window. After about a half an hour she placed her sheet music on the seat next to her and began to look out the window humming "You're Still You" by Josh Groban. After waking up from La, La Land, she took out her magically enhanced CD player and began to listen to the peaceful sounds of Josh Groban. Before she knew it, she was singing along to the lyrics:   
  
Tell me his name  
  
I want to know  
  
The way he looks  
  
And where you go  
  
I need to see his face  
  
I need to understand  
  
Why you and I came to an end  
  
Tell me again  
  
I want to hear  
  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
  
Who lays with you at night   
  
While I'm here all alone  
  
Remembering when I was your own  
  
I let you go  
  
I let you fly  
  
Why do I keep on asking why  
  
I let you go  
  
Now that I found  
  
A way to keep somehow  
  
More than a broken Vow  
  
Tell me the words I never said  
  
Show me the tears you never shed  
  
Give me the touch  
  
The one you promised to be mine  
  
Or has it vanished for all time  
  
I let you go  
  
I let you fly  
  
Why do I keep on asking why  
  
I let you go  
  
Now that I found  
  
A way to keep somehow  
  
More than a broken Vow  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And dream of you and I   
  
And then I realize  
  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I'd give away my soul  
  
To hold you once again  
  
And never let this promise end  
  
I let you go  
  
I let you fly  
  
Why do I keep on asking why  
  
I let you go  
  
Now that I found  
  
A way to keep somehow  
  
More than a broken Vow  
  
After she was done listening to music the train began to slow down and finally coming to a stop at Hogsmeade station. She grabbed her luggage and descended from the train. Hagrid was waiting at the station for her. "You must be Hagrid, Dumbledore told me that you would be here to help me with my things. I am Ashley, Ashley Hammock."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: More to come soon. I hope you liked the first chapter of many. The book titled Going for the Blue is an actual book. To all of the dog lovers out there that is an excellent book to read even if you are not interested in showing dogs.  
  
For all of those people who were in marching band or are in now, I will not have that in there per say, but I might add some references to it later. I don't want to deal with the torture of writing about band camp, marching maneuvers, and marching band lingo. Also I need some ideas on which characters should play what instrument later in later on chapters.   
  
The song that Ashley is singing is "Broken Vow" by Josh Groban. It is in his new album, Closer, and on his album/DVD, In Concert. 


	2. Who Let the Dogs Out?

A/N: As usual I own the plot, some character names and one kennel name. Nothing else.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Who Let the Dogs Out?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hagrid grabbed up most of her luggage. "So, Hagrid, Dumbledore told me that you have a dog. What kind do you have?" Ashley asked in hopes of striking up a conversation.  
  
"Ah, yes......ermmm Fang is big but I don't know what 'e is really."   
  
"Cool...I'll check him out. Hopefully he is big enough to deal with me three Danes."  
  
Hagrid lead Ashley up to he quarters and left after he dropped off her boxes. She began to unpack her things. The first box she came to had "Dog Stuff" written with a large black Sharpie on the top. Ashley sliced the tape off with a flick of her wand. On the top of the box, there were many multi-colored ribbons. She picked each ribbon out and purposely placed them in various areas on her wall. Under the ribbons, were pillows of three different sizes and colors. The first two pillows were red with a name on each: Jamie and Nina, she placed the two dog beds at the foot of her bed. The next three pillows were blue with a name on each: Newton, Magi, and Shiloh, she placed them next to her bed. Down in the bottom of the box, were three giant black pillows with a name on each: Mars, Jazz, and Dolly, she placed those in the middle of the floor, almost as if she knew that they would be moved in a different spot later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later, Ashley was sitting at her desk apparently writing music, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." she answered. Severus Snape opened her door, "Dumbledore told me to help you because your eight crates have arrived." Ashley nearly jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Thanks.... I can't wait. And you would be?"  
  
"Severus Snape, I know that you are Ashley Hammock, but I had no idea that you are an American."  
  
"Really.... Erm yup...I am from Midlothian, which is in the dull state of Virginia."  
  
With that they left and began walking toward the Great Hall, where the crates were. Ashley kept on playing with things in her pockets the whole way there. Which did not go unnoticed by Snape. He simply sneered and thought. "Americans just can't keep still.... Maybe it is just the musician bit too." They got to the Great Hall and there were eight wooden crates with holes in the sides. Ashley could hardly contain herself and dove on to one of the largest crates. Severus looked skeptically at the blonde-haired American nearly crying at the sight of the eight boxes. "Ermmm... would you mind telling me what exactly are in these crates? I would like to know before we open them."  
  
"Oh...sorry. I thought you knew my dogs are in these crates."  
  
"Dogs...Eight of them?"  
  
Ashley just smiled and began to open the largest crate. She got the front open and an enormous fawn colored male Great Dane bounded out and dove happily on his owner. "Mars! MARS! MARS! I missed you so much.... My little baby puppy." Ashley said as she got up and attached a collar and leash on the dog's neck.  
  
"Baby puppy? He definitely looks nothing like a puppy to me."  
  
"Well, he is my youngest and yet my largest dog. Another bit of the irony is that he still needs to gain 20 more pounds before I will have any chance at showing him. So he will get bigger. Would you mind hanging on to him while I get out the other two big ones? I promise he won't kill you." Ashley added noting the quizzical look she was getting from Severus.  
  
"All right...sure." With that Ashley handed Mars' leash to Severus. Ashley bent down again and opened the two larger crates at the same time. Only the two dogs did not bound out, the two female Great Danes just walked forward and looked around. Ashley scratched them on their heads "Hey Jazz. Hey Dolly. I missed you. I am sorry I left you alone with Mars, the psycho, for a week." She attached their leashes to one of the tables. Ashley took Mars from Snape and tied him up on the other side of the Great Hall.   
  
"Now that was the easy part. I know that I will need you help in calming down the other five." Severus just arched one eyebrow and began to help her with another crate. Ashley handed him a leash out of her pocket. "Here you will need this. I don't know what dog might come out." As they both opened the front of the crates two large-bodied white dogs plodded out and encircled their owner.  
  
"Clumber Spaniels? How did you get your hands on one of these let alone two?" Severus Snape said in amazement.  
  
"Well, well, well.... You know your dog breeds Mr. Snape. I waited a long time for these two. They come from the Clussexx kennel and have very respectable pedigrees." Ashley said half in shock, upon her meeting a dog lover.  
  
"Clussexx.... Really amazing. Westminster winning kennel.... Simply amazing." Severus said letting his inner love for dogs show.  
  
Ashley stood in shock. "Yeah...Ch. Clussexx Country Sunrise...he is Jamie is his nephew." Ashley pointed to the larger of the two. She then attached them to the same table with Jazz and Dolly. Severus had already begun to try and open one of the last three. Ashley went to work with the last of the crates. Severus opened up his crate and the most adorable beagle bounded out of the crate and jumped on him. Severus Snape was on the floor before he knew what hit him. "Geroff me. Geroff me." He mumbled as the beagle licked his face. Ashley picked up the beagle and began to laugh.   
  
"I am sorry, Newton loves people. Don't ya Newt?" Ashley said and the beagle began to bey at the top of his little lungs. She put him down and the beagle just stood there looking up at his owner and went "Aroooouuuuu...Ruuuoouuuu...Aroooooouuuuu". Ashley just let him walk around the Great Hall as she got out the last two dogs, beagles with the same personality as Newton, but females named Shiloh and Magnolia.   
  
"What is that noise that they are making?" Severus said in amazement.  
  
"Oh...that is what fanciers like myself call the 'Beagle Bey' they only do it when they are really happy. Every day my dogs do something that makes me smile." Ashley said with a smile. She bent down and pulled a large bag of peanut butter from her pocket and the beagles ran toward her acting like they haven't ever been fed in their lives. "Oh.... Stop being hogs...your throats have not been cut.... Sheesh." She said as the beagles shoved and fought over the peanut butter. Finally Ashley got the leashes around their little heads.   
  
Severus picked up one of the beagles and looked at her collar. "I thought you said that her name is Shiloh. It says 'Ch. Foxgrove's Mirror Image'.... Not Shiloh."  
  
"Oh...That is her registered name. The 'Ch.' means that she is a champion show dog. 'Foxgrove's' means she comes from my kennel, which is, named Foxgrove because my first dogs were English Foxhounds. The 'Mirror Image' bit is because she looks like my first beagle who was also named Shiloh. I need to get them back to my quarters now."  
  
"Right." Severus grabbed four leashes and Ashley grabbed four leashes. Ashley noticed that Severus stayed away from the Great Danes and took the smaller dogs while she was stuck with Mars, Jazz, Dolly, and Newton. They reached her quarters and they unhooked the dogs' leashes and let them roam around.  
  
"Thanks for your help. It was nice meeting you Mr. Snape. See you soon." Ashley said politely.  
  
"No problem. I hope you are as good of a teacher that Dumbledore says you are. It was nice meeting you too Ms. Hammock. Call me Severus by the way. Bye."  
  
"Ermmm...You can call me Ashley. Bye." Ashley said while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing at what Severus had said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: More to come soon. Yes for all of you that are wondering Mars and Newton are based on two of my four-legged friends. The other dogs are fictional. I do not have a dog that is related to a Westminster Best in Show winner. HA! I wish!  
  
Clussexx is a real kennel that breeds wonderful Clumber Spaniels and Sussex Spaniels. They also have a Westminster Winner.... It is Ch. Clussexx Country Sunrise.  
  
"Every day my dogs do something that makes me smile" is a quote from David Frei, he said it during the National Dog Show on Thanksgiving.  
  
Please send me some ideas on what instruments you would like to see the Harry Potter characters playing.  
  
Thanks to all of the reviews:  
  
JoeyLovesash: I like the pen name. You know I love you too. We need to talk about something that has to do with this fanfic. Hehehe. Don't worry....it is a good thing. I think.  
  
Kemenran: Don't worry I am going to continue it. 


	3. Hogsmeade

A/N: Usual disclaimer I own the plot and some character names. Nothing else.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I really like reading them. I really need some ideas on music instruments that the normal characters can play. I have some ideas but not a lot. Review please.... I need ideas.  
  
Joey, this chapter is for you.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Hogsmeade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley woke three days before the start of the new term to see all of her dogs sleeping in their beds, except for one. She noticed a large lump at the end of her bed and began to laugh. She gave the lump a poke and one cropped Great Dane ear popped up. At that moment, she knew that it was Mars on the end of her bed. Ashley smiled and gently moved the 6-month-old puppy onto the floor. She dressed and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Severus Snape was already sitting there sipping on his coffee, taking in the last few bits of silence before the start of term. Ashley walked in and sat next to him. "Have you ever had one of those days where you can't get a song out of your head?" Ashley asked Severus as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Ermmm.... No....hopefully I never will." Snape said matter-of-factly.  
  
They sat in silence as they ate their breakfast. Ashley finished and stood up. "Well I must be going. I have to go to Hogsmeade at pick up a couple of things. See you later." Ashley walked out of the Great Hall and headed toward her dorm, humming "Rich Girl" by Hall and Oates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley, with Mars at her side, walked to Hogsmeade to finish out some back to school shopping. She didn't leave Mars behind because she knew that Mars still needed much more training in the people skills department and Hogsmeade was a great place for him to meet different people.  
  
Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, Ashley remembered the real reason that she went to Hogsmeade. She looked around hoping to see somebody that she recognized but she didn't. So, she walked around looking at all of the stores wondering which one to go in first. She stopped in front of Honeduke's and looked in happily, now this was her kind of store.  
  
"Found something that you like huh?" A voice behind her said  
  
She turned around and nearly fainted. She hugged the man tightly. "I knew that you were behind me." Ashley said blushing slightly.  
  
"Right...sure." The man said trying hard to fight back a laugh.  
  
"Joey, I did...Ermmm ok...Fine, maybe I didn't" Ashley said with a smile.  
  
Joey looked down at Mars and gave him a good scratch behind his cropped ears. "Mars, I hope you have been taking good care of my girl."  
  
"He has."  
  
"Good, now is there something you wanted from Honeyduke's?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think I need it yet."  
  
With that, they began to walk towards Three Broomsticks, hand in hand. Ashley checked with Madame Rosemerta if she could bring Mars inside before they entered. Madame Rosemerta allowed him to come in. So, Ashley, Joey, and Mars walked into to Three Broomsticks. Joey ordered two Butterbeers and a bowl of water, for Mars. Ashley got a table and Mars lay down under the table and began to watch the feet pass him. Joey came to the table and set the bowl of water in an empty chair for Mars, and Ashley and Joey began to talk about things.  
  
Severus Snape walked into Three Broomsticks and looked to see who was in there. He saw Ashley sitting next to somebody he recognized but couldn't remember his name. He glared at him and walked to the bar and ordered a butterbeer. He sat at a table near the window and began to look out the window, drifting off into space.  
  
Ashley and Joey finished their drinks. Ashley picked up Mars' leash and they began to walk out of Three Broomsticks when Severus Snape stopped them. "Ashley, you brought him in? You really must be crazy."  
  
"Yeah, good job noticing Severus. I brought him in here and he was a perfect little angel." Ashley said sarcastically.  
  
"Awwwww...really, I don't think I was a perfect little angel." Joey said with a laugh.  
  
"Not you silly, Severus meant Mars, or at least I hope he did." Ashley said with a glare in Severus' direction.  
  
"Yeah I did mean the four-legged creature. I can see how it would also apply to the two-legged creature too." Severus said pointedly.  
  
"Well, I don't know about 'creature' one is a dog, a show champions dog, and the other 'creature' is my boyfriend, neither are 'creatures' in my book." Ashley said with a sneer. She walked out of Three Broomsticks with Mars and Joey at her side. Severus just shook his head and glared at her direction as she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey, Ashley, and Mars left Hogsmeade after spending some time to shop. Ashley had bought some things for the dogs, some new robes, some quills and parchment, and some chocolate from Honeyduke's. Joey had to drag her from that store or she would have never left.  
  
They arrived back at Hogwarts around 2pm, so Ashley decided to show Joey her new quarters. Joey walked in and was greeted by the "Foxgrove Pack". Ashley showed Joey her new study and office. He picked up some of Ashley's newest music that she had written. After many compliments from Joey, Ashley's face was a nice shade of red. They began to talk about some plans for the kennel. Before Joey knew it, it was well past 8 o'clock. He kissed her, told her that he loved her that he would stop by when both of their schedules permitted, and left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I didn't think that I would do that but oh well. I got on a roll and didn't want to stop. I think that it will be good for the rest of the story. More to come I promise. Special thanks go to Joey for being such a nice guy and allowing me to add him in here.   
  
To La Pamplemousse: I hope that this is what you were hoping for. I also have a way to keep Sevvie popping in and out from time to time and have to deal with crazy stuff.  
  
To Joeylovesash: I still love that pen name. Hehehe. -Huggles- Don't worry you can write fanfics too.... Hell you do darn good job on the RPG and there isn't much difference. 


	4. Jealousy is Something for Teenage Boys, ...

A/N: Usual disclaimer, I own the plot and some character names. Nothing else.   
  
Please give me some ideas for music instruments that the Harry Potter characters will play. If I don't get any suggestions then it will take me forever to update the next chapter. So, please give me some suggestions.   
  
I would like to thank my Calculus teacher for letting me write this during class today. Thanks a bunch for some reason most of my creativity comes out during that class but not for math. Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Jealousy is Something for Teenage Boys, Not Grown Men.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus woke the next morning mumbling grumpily to himself. "Why can't I get her voice out of my head, damn her." Severus was confused; he had never felt this way about anybody before. He had a desire to be with Ashley. It wasn't a want; he needed to be with her. He didn't know why exactly but he just had to be with her, talk to her, and just be around her. Severus would probably never admit this to anybody in public, so he just let his feelings torment himself.   
  
Last night had been the first night in a while that he didn't have nightmares about the return of Lord Voldemort. Severus knew that he would never be able to touch her in any way as long as she was dating somebody else. So, he decided that Joey had to go. Before he knew it, he was dressed and pacing around his study. He needed to think of a way to get Joey out of the picture but how. He figured the idea would come to him if he took a walk outside.  
  
Severus walked out onto the grounds, hoping that the idea would come to him while he was out in the quiet morning air. Suddenly, her heard footsteps behind him, it wasn't one set, it was a lot of footsteps. He spun around to see Ashley, obviously taking her dogs for their early morning walk. He thought "Oh great, perfect." Ashley and her pack or dogs passed him; she smiled and said "Hey" revealing her slight North Carolina accent.   
  
Severus picked up his courage and walked with her. "Hi. I'm sorry for the 'creature' comment yesterday at Three Broomsticks. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just shocked." Sheesh, he hating apologizing, but it had to been done at certain times, and this was one of them.  
  
"Oh, that's ok you are not the first person that called Mars a creature. He has been called worse. I can promise you that."  
  
"Really, I can't see how anybody could call him worse."  
  
"Yeah, when he was nine weeks old my brother said that he looked like a potato mixed with Yoda."  
  
"Yoda? What is a Yoda?"  
  
"Yoda... Yoda is this little thing from the muggle movie Star Wars, he has giant ears, he is green, and can barely move. I was really offended by my brother's comment but I forgave him, after I slapped him first."  
  
"A little violent aren't you?"  
  
"Just a tad bit."  
  
"A muggle movie... Are you muggle-born?"  
  
"No. I am a pureblood, but my parents have always love everything with muggles so I was forced to deal with some muggle things."  
  
"Oh... Right."  
  
"Yeah, my parents are obsessive about muggle things and I am obsessive over dogs, music, and muggle movies. Weird combo I know."  
  
"Only slightly, you haven't been here long but you are already dating a British guy. How does that work?"  
  
"Right, I have only been here for about two weeks, but Joey and I have been dating for three years. Owl post and plane tickets work wonders." Ashley said with a laugh.  
  
"Wow, three years. That long? Is he pureblood?" Severus said while thinking "Damn now this is going to be really hard. Shit. Shit. Shit."  
  
"Yeah he is a pureblood."  
  
"Really? What is his surname?"  
  
"His last name is Thorold."  
  
"Thorold... I remember him now. There was a Joey Thorold when I was at Hogwarts. He was younger than I was though. I think by about five or six years. He was in my house." Severus kept on thinking "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. How in the world am I going to pull this off now?"  
  
"Yeah, he is a little bit older than I by 8 months I think am. Dunno exactly." Ashley caught Severus looking down at one of the Clumber Spaniels. "You know I could really use some extra help showing these guys. Do you want to help? I could teach you how to show it isn't that hard."  
  
Severus thought "Perfect; I can get closer to her and slowly push that Thorold guy out. Great. Perfect."  
  
"Sure, come by my office in the dungeons the first weekend after term starts."  
  
"Great. If I were you I wouldn't wear any long robes and I would start reading up on these three breeds." Ashley said noticing his billowing black robes.  
  
"It has been really nice talking to you; I really need to get the dogs in a sprint before I bring them back in. Bye." Ashley said waving as she picked up her pace and the dogs sprinted in front of her. She looked back noticing his black robes going back inside. She let out a good laugh while thinking "Jealousy is something that teenage boys should get, not grown men well into their thirties."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Reviews needed please. This chapter went exactly how I wanted it to go. Yay for me. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more to come, probably after I have calculus again on Friday. 


	5. Wow, an American!

A/N: Usual disclaimer I own some character names and the plot. Nothing else.   
  
Happy Birthday to me!!! -Dances around-  
  
Main Harry Potter characters coming in this chapter. I PROMISE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Wow an American!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley awoke on the first day of term, full of nerves for the first day teaching at Hogwarts. She needed something to calm her so she cut on her magical CD player and amplified the sound. Ashley stared up at the ceiling listening to Josh Groban; mumbling music counts in her head, and practicing her conducting patterns. "1-2-3-4" is what she kept on saying over and over to herself as she swayed back and forth, to the beat of Josh Groban.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Ashley sat at the Head Table, in the Great Hall, and looked down at the students already assembled for the Sorting and the feast. She looked down and all of the professors gave her approving smiles or nods. Dumbledore looked over at her and mouthed "You'll be fine."   
  
Ashley was sitting next to Professor Snape and Professor Fltiwick. Professor Fltiwick looked at her. "Are you nervous?" He squeaked. His question caught Ashley off guard.  
  
"Well I am a little bit, I have always been a little nervous on the first day."  
  
"No need to be nervous here. Dumbledore has high expectations of you, you know?"  
  
"Yes, I do, I just hope that I live up to them."  
  
"Don't worry, you will, I mean graduating with honors from one of the best music schools in the United States, what was it called again?"  
  
"Oh, right that, I graduated from the School of Music and Fine Arts at Virginia Commonwealth University. It is an all muggle school but I think that it did me good." Ashley said with a smile. Next to her she heard Snape give a rather sarcastic snort. "Excuse me?" She asked and Snape just glared at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Wow I wonder why we had to buy A Beginners Guide to Music Theory?" Neville Longbottom asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, maybe Dumbledore is starting a music class that we all have to take. I hope so; I have always wanted to learn how to play an instrument. I tried teaching myself the clarinet once; maybe I can learn how to play it properly this year." Hermione answered hopefully.  
  
"A music class, I wonder who Dumbledore got to teach that." Harry said, glancing to the Head Table.  
  
"I think that it is that woman, over there, sitting next to Fltiwick and Snape." Ron said motioning to the Head Table.  
  
At about that time, the new first years walked into the Great Hall; all of them looked nervous and awe-struck at their first sight of the Great Hall. After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I'd like to welcome all of you back to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. I also have the pleasure of introducing two new teachers this year. As some of you know, I have decided to start a new music program here at Hogwarts. Our first new teacher is Hogwarts first ever music Professor, she has traveled all the way from the United States to teach here, please welcome Professor Hammock." Ashley was greeted with a nice and cheerful round of applause. Most of the students were also mouthing to their friends, "Wow; an American came to teach us."   
  
After the applause died down, Dumbledore continued on. "Our next professor is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, please welcome Professor Lupin." There was a scattered applause that mostly came from the Gryffindor table. Snape glared past Dumbledore at Remus Lupin. After the applause died down for Professor Lupin, Dumbledore looked around and said. "Let the feast begin."  
  
After everybody had eaten his or her fill, Dumbledore stood and called the feast to an end. As everybody stood up to go to their dormitories, Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to the Head Table to talk to Professor Lupin.   
  
Professor Lupin was talking with Professor Hammock apparently about which words were different in America. Lupin looked and smiled at Harry. "How was your holiday Harry? Ron? Hermione?" Lupin asked politely. They all said that they had a wonderful holiday and how nice it was to see him again. "Oh, Professor Hammock, I would like you to meet some sixth year Gryffindors, this is Hermione Granger." Ashley shook Hermione's hand. "This is Ron Weasley." Ashley smiled and shook his hand. "And this is Harry Potter." Ashley looked at him for a minute; her eyes quickly dashed to his forehead and then shook his hand.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their good-byes and left toward their dormitories, anxious for lessons to begin tomorrow. Secretly, most, if not all of the students were hoping to have music on their first day. Just so they could see what it was like to have an American for a teacher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter done. I promise more to come soon. Please send me some ideas on instruments that the students could play.   
  
Looks like I have answered what year Harry is in..... 6th. And what instrument Hermione is going to play...clarinet.   
  
Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions for instruments. I really like reading them. Some of them make me laugh.   
  
Jovelovesash: Thanks for always being there for me. I love you to the end of the earth and beyond.  
  
Isis-Neptune: I am trying to relax. I think I need some sleep or something. 


	6. Twenty Questions

A/N: Usual disclaimer.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviews. I really like reading them. Also, thanks to my calculus teacher again for not caring about what I am doing in her class and letting me write this chapter. More is yet to come.... I promise you that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Twenty Questions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley stood, waiting for her first class to begin. When the door opened and three students came walking in. "Ah...Right, Good morning and welcome to your first year of music. I like that yall are here early. So, five points to each of you." She said with a smile. She then recognized them at the three that she had met last night: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Professor when are we going to decide what we want to play?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, we will be doing that today. Hopefully, I will go over some of the basics of music theory, plus I have a little tradition that I always do with new students."  
  
About five minutes past, the rest of the class entered her classroom and sat down in the seats, which were already assembled in several arches.   
  
"Welcome, I am Professor Hammock. Don't get comfortable, you will be changing your seats into a proper concert set according to which instrument you decide to play. The instruments you have to choose from are: flute, clarinet, oboe, alto saxophone, French horn, baritone, tuba, trumpet, tenor saxophone, trombone, baritone saxophone, bass clarinet, bassoon, contra bass clarinet, contra bassoon, violin, viola, cello, upright bass, mallet percussion which will be mixed in with some piano music as well, and percussion. You may also choose to sing.... But you had better have a good voice or don't even bother trying. Now, what I want you to do is pick what instrument you want to play and as soon as you are done, then stand up."   
  
Ten minutes went by and everybody was standing. "Now that you have chosen, I will tell you where to sit. Now these first two rows on my left, I want the violin people to sit here. The row behind them I want violas. The first middle row is for flutes. The row behind them, clarinets first, then oboes. Behind them, I want alto saxophones on the right end, French horns in the middle, and baritones on the left. Behind them, I want the trumpets on the right, tubas, baritone saxophones, tenor saxophones, trombones, bassoons, bass clarinets, contra bassoon and contra bass clarinets on the left. Mallet percussion, piano, and percussion are in the very back. I want cellos on the far right in the front rows and the upright basses on the stools behind them. Those that want to sing, in the back on the right, away from the percussion. Now move. I don't care if you are not with your friends or even with people in your house, just get to your section now."  
  
Everybody was seated in their section looking very displeased sitting next to people they didn't know. "Good, now what I like to do is do a round of twenty questions. I know that some of you might be curious about me so ask away. When you ask, tell me you name so I can learn your names." Much to Ashley's surprise, nearly everybody's hand shot in the air. She called on a blond haired boy sitting in the alto saxophone section.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Where exactly are you from?"  
  
"Well...I am from Midlothian, Virginia. I know most of you are probably saying 'Where?', well Midlothian is a suburb of Richmond which is in the center of Virginia. It is about 120 miles south of Washington D.C. I haven't lived there forever, I am really originally from Virginia Beach, Virginia, which is on the coast of Virginia. Great place, surf, sand, parties, everything to torment a vacationer's mind and make them spend money." She said with a laugh. "Next." She pointed to a red head in the trumpet section.  
  
"Ron Weasley, what is your favourite quidditch team?"  
  
"Quidditch... Hmmmm. Quidditch isn't that popular in America but I love it. My favorite English team is the Appleby Arrows. College Quidditch is popular in America though and my favorite team is University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, the Tar Heels. Next." She pointed at a girl in the violin section.  
  
"Pavarti Patil, Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Ashley blushed slightly. "Well now.... Tad bit personal but I will answer it. My answer is yes, I do. I have been with him for about three years now. Next." Ashley pointed at a flute.  
  
"Lavender Brown, Do you have any pets?"  
  
"Yes I do, I have eight dogs. They're names are Newton, Magi, Shiloh, Jamie, Nina, Mars, Jazz, and Dolly. Newton, Magi, and Shiloh are Beagles. Jamie and Nina are Clumber Spaniels. Mars, Jazz, and Dolly are Great Danes. Next." Ashley decided to call on Harry Potter, who had his hand raise the entire time but it surprised her, he was standing in the back with the mallet percussion.  
  
"Harry Potter, what instrument do you play?"  
  
"Great question Mr. Potter. I play the piano; I have done that for about 25 years now. I play the clarinet, done that for about 14 years. I play mallet percussion, done that for 14 years. Percussion, for about 12 or 13 years. Baritone for about 10 years. Next." She picked a boy in the cello section.  
  
"Seamus Finnegan, are you a pureblood?"   
  
"Well I don't think that is important but I will answer it. I am a pureblood. Next."   
  
After about another 45 minutes of questions, they were done. "Now onto to actual work. So write this down. Music theory, if you don't have theory first, then you won't understand how to play. Music theory is, the study of how long you would hold out each individual note, what key you play in, scales, what a time signature is and how it relates to music, how fast or slow to play a certain piece, and most of all, how to read the notes on the page. Now I am going to show you a piece of sheet music and show you what is what." Ashley held up a piece of piano music titled, "Walking in Memphis".   
  
"This is a famous piece of music. The piano part is legendary in the music world. You see the title up at the top, who it was written by on the upper right and the tempo, or speed it needs to be played at on the left. It says Rock and there should be 132 beats a minute at the quarter note value. Below that is the staff, which consists of the notes, the key signature, the time signature, and the clef. The clef is the first thing on the left that top one is called the treble clef and the bottom one is the bass clef. There is another one which only violas read and that is the alto clef. Next to the clef is where the key signature is, before you ask 'Professor, there isn't anything there.' there is, that tells you that is should be played in the key of 'C' which is no sharps or flats. Next to that is the time signature, the number on the top tells you how many beats are in one measure, the number on the bottom tells you which note gets the beat. Now that is all I am going to cover for today. Your homework is to turn to the front cover of your book and copy down the rest and note tree and have is memorized for next class. Class dismissed." Her students stood up and left, mumbling about it being harder than it seemed at first glance.  
  
Ashley sat down at the piano and began playing "Walking in Memphis". Some of the students turned back and watched her play. After she finished there was some applause, she didn't even acknowledge it, and she began to play another song by memory. After she finished, only Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still there.  
  
"Professor, what was that song you just played?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, that was my arrangement of the main themes from the movie Sense and Sensibility."  
  
"That was amazing, you memorized the whole thing, it was well over four minutes long?' Ron asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, one thing that I have learned over the years is to memorize everything you play. The reasoning behind that is that I was involved in marching band for four years and you couldn't bring your music onto the field and I belonged to DCI which is a drum corps and you couldn't bring your music to performances there either. So I just memorized everything I played out of habit."  
  
"Wow, see you later Professor. Bye" With that, they left. Ashley sat back down and began to play "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well that was another chapter. Hopefully you liked it. A little bit of a side note, her class is seperated by year only, not by house and year. It is the only way to get enough people for a full sized symphonic orchestra and chorus. 


	7. Puppies? Really?

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own some names and the plot.  
  
Keep reading and reviewing. I love reading the reviews so keep them coming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Puppies? Really?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch, the talk was on how their classes had gone. The sixth and seventh years were describing to the younger students, their experience with the "American". Hermione and Ginny were having an intense conversation on music.  
  
"How was it?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"It was fun and yet informative at the same time."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"We got to ask her twenty questions, just about her. We could ask her anything we wanted."  
  
"Wow, do you think she does that with all of her classes?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Great can't wait."  
  
"We also took notes on music theory, but not a lot."  
  
"Oh." Ginny's happiness faded at the sound of actual work.  
  
"She knows how to play too. She doesn't just know what she's talking about, she can also do it too. She played a four-minute song from memory, on the piano it was amazing."  
  
"Wow. I wonder where she in now." Ginny said, noticing the empty seat at the High Table in the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she is in her office." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, well I am going to go on to the music classroom. Bye." Ginny said her good-byes to the rest of the people around her and headed off to the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley stood in her office, with the door open. She had a grooming table set up in front of her, with a Clumber Spaniel on it. The dog was in a frozen stance as Ashley brushed its long, wavy, white and light brown patched fur. The only moving part of the dog as she groomed it was its little docked tail. Ashley moved to the dog's front and she licked her hand whenever her hand got close to her mouth. She lifted the dog carefully off of the table and walked her into the classroom.  
  
Ashley instructed the dog to lay down under her desk. It did and fell asleep. Ashley walked and opened the door and greeted the already assembled class. Most were already there, ten minutes early.   
  
The class went as Ginny expected. Twenty questions, then notes, then released, but no wonderful piano playing. Ginny stayed behind as Ashley walked over to her desk.  
  
"Excuse me Professor."  
  
"Yes. Ginny isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. Hermione Granger told me that you played a song from memory on the piano, is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, it is I would play now but I have an appointment that I have to go to." Ashley said, while picking up a show leash and attaching it to the Clumber's head.  
  
"Oh." Ginny said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry, you will here me play before the week is out, I promise." Ashley said as she coaxed the Clumber out from under her desk.  
  
"Oh... What a beautiful dog."  
  
"Thanks, this is Nina, my Clumber Spaniel. Also the reason I have an appointment."  
  
"Wow. I hope nothing is wrong with her."  
  
"Oh no. She was bred to my male named Jamie before I left Virginia and I am going to get a professional opinion on whether I should expect Clumber puppies within the next couple of weeks."  
  
"Awwwww. Puppies! Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I must be going. Bye." Ashley gave up with coaxing Nina forward and picked her up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley sat in the Staff Room with Nina the Clumber at her feet, writing a letter. She was smiling so hard, that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Severus Snape walked in and sat across from her and noticed what he thought was a goofy grin.  
  
"What is the grin for?" Severus asked sarcastically.  
  
"It isn't a grin. It is a smile."  
  
"Ok, what is the smile for?"  
  
"Well, since you asked. I just found out that my Clumber will be having pups. She is due in two weeks, with about seven pups."  
  
"Puppies? Wonderful. Are we still on for this weekend?"  
  
"Yes, of course, but you won't be working with a Clumber so don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Right. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to let those two out of your sight."  
  
"Nope, you will be working either with Mars or Newton. I haven't decided which yet."  
  
"What? Those two. They are psychos." Severus looked very taken-aback at the thought of being dragged around by a happy go lucky Great Dane or being licked to death by a head strong Beagle.  
  
"No they aren't plus, they only goof of outside of the ring. They are my favorite dogs to show."  
  
"Right. How are they going to know the difference?"  
  
"Well, since the best place to learn is at a show that is where we are going."  
  
"We. Meaning me, to a dog show."  
  
"Yes. I have to go. Wear muggle clothes on Saturday. I'll be in the dungeons at six in the morning on Saturday. Bye." She got up and left with the pregnant Clumber in her arms.  
  
"What! Muggle clothes! Six in the morning on a Saturday! I'd liked to see you try and make me." Severus shouted at her as she left.  
  
Ashley glared at him. "All right then. I guess you will see me try. I need a handler; Joey and I can't show all the time. You will be coming if I have to drag you. I was going to ask Harry Potter or Remus Lupin but you agreed to learn this weekend."  
  
"Remus or Potter? Fine I'll go but I won't like it." Severus sneered at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well that went just like I wanted it to. Wow. Hard work thinking up ways to get to that. Also, I have an idea, please be open minded. It should work. I got the suggestion from my best friend. It will be in some chapters coming up. Keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks  
  
Severussnapesgirl12786 


	8. Dog Show

A/N: Usual disclaimer! I own the plot and some character names nothing else!   
  
Also, if anybody has any questions about showing and what some of the things that are said within this chapter, please feel free to ask on a review or via email. Longer chapter than usual, all of the details cannot be left out. Thanks to the reviews.....me want more. I want to read some funny reviews.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Dog Show  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley,  
  
I heard through the grapevine that you are in England. Your mom gave me the address so I decided to write a little letter. Plus I think you need some company. I mean how much fun can you have there with only Joey. That can't be much fun. Wow maybe for you but not for me. So I guess you are having some kind of fun, but not the kind to run home and brag to mom and dad about. Oh well. You need to have some real fun, without Joey. I mean go out guy spotting and everything. Plus a certain frog is missing your lovely company. Also, I think your dogs need to have some fun too. Which means I want to bring Belle. I think she could keep everybody on his or her toes for sure. I would love to come this weekend. Your mom told me that you have a show that weekend too. That should be fun. It will give me some time to catch up on my reading. Then you can ditch Joey and let him take care of the dogs while we find a nice cozy bar to make fun of people in. See you then.  
  
  
  
Aelanna  
  
P.S. I probably cannot come to the show, since my flight won't get in until 5pm. Your mom told me how to get to Hogwarts and I will be waiting for you when you come back from the show.  
  
That was Ashley's one surprise of the day. The Mignallione family owl soaring towards her and biting her hard on the nose, announcing that it has a letter. Just what she needed for the weekend, Aelanna dropping in to watch her, Joey, and Severus Snape show dogs. Oh joy, how delightful. Plus she is bringing the real psycho dog from Hell, Belle, the nutso Redbone Coonhound. Ashley didn't feel like getting into another mental battle with herself again. Plus she knew that she was going to lose either way. So she got up from her usual spot at the table and headed off to train at least one of the dogs before her mid-day class.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in front of Hagrid, listening to one of his little talks about what they are going to be doing today in Care of Magical Creatures when he stopped abruptly. "Look there, the great oaf forgot what he was going to say." Draco said to his group of Slytherins, who chuckled evilly.  
  
"Hagrid, what? What's up? Why did you stop?" Harry asked, looking very concerned.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Everyone, get into groups of three and begin to work with the Clabbert." Hagrid said, recovering rather smoothly.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over and began working with their Clabbert, also keeping an eye on Hagrid. Mostly, Hagrid sat on the steps of his house, scratching Fang behind the ears, looking at something near the lake. Then Harry saw what had got Hagrid's attention before, Professor Hammock was doing something with her dog, and it looked like she was training it but Harry wasn't sure. She was standing about three feet in front of her large dog, holding one finger in the air as the dog stood perfectly still. Harry walked over to Hagrid and stood in front of him.  
  
"Hagrid, what is she doing?"  
  
"Oh, I think she is training him right now. She mentioned something about dog shows."  
  
"I hope she is better than my Aunt Marge. She has these bulldogs that are just flat out mean."  
  
Just then, Professor Hammock turned the Great Dane around and headed back into the castle. Harry then went back to work with Ron and Hermione. Hagrid just sat there, still scratching Fang behind the ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday morning came and Severus Snape was sitting in Professor Hammock's office wearing blue jeans, a button-up black shirt, and some back boots. Snape thought, "Why the hell am I here? Oh yeah, because I had to open my big mouth, lovely. Now I have to spend a whole day with Ashley and her boyfriend. Why? Why? Why? Note to self, never make a stupid comment again." Ashley walked out into her office, wearing black pants, a form-fitted white shirt, a leather jacket that was nearly knee length, and black boots. She threw a thin dog leash at Snape. "You'll need that."  
  
"Who am I showing by the way?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, it all depends on the kind of competition that is present."  
  
"Right. Why so early though."  
  
"Well this is an all day thing. Plus I have to do some grooming which means we need to leave now. Joey already has the dogs at the show grounds and has arranged for a portkey to be on the outskirts of Hogsmeade." Ashley went over to her desk and picked up a bag full of meat and a jar of peanut butter. "Let's go." They got up and Snape lead Ashley to one of the tunnels that lead directly into Hogsmeade. They arrived at Hogsmeade and found the portkey and waited for it to transport them to the show grounds. Ashley stood there, holding a deflated basketball, humming along to her "Theme Song" which was currently trapped inside of her head.  
  
"What's that you're humming?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say."  
  
"Ok, it is my favorite song. It is a country song that I was addicted to when I was a teenager called 'I'm from the Country'. Kind of a silly song really but it is very catchy."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Not much longer now." Ashley looked at her watch, only three more seconds left. Now two seconds left and now one second left. Whoosh. Ashley and Severus held on to the basketball for dear life when they arrived behind a building.  
  
"Here we are." Ashley said, walking inside and taking in all the sights of her favorite past time, dog shows. Joey came walking up to Ashley with a beagle in his arms. "Hey, is Shiloh done?"  
  
"Hey, no. She won't let me chalk her at all."  
  
"Ok. I'll do it. Where did you set up?"  
  
Joey pointed to a spot not three feet away. Ashley followed him, with Severus following behind her, looking around at what he thought was mass confusion. Joey put the beagle down on the grooming table and attached the loop around her head. Ashley grabbed the white chalk and tried to chalk her, but she wouldn't stay still.  
  
"I know, Joey here take the peanut butter and let her lick some off. That should distract her a bit." Sure enough, it worked. Ashley and Joey finished grooming all of the dogs, while Snape sat in a chair, munching on popcorn.  
  
"Come on Severus, you are coming with me. We need to check something out." Ashley said, handing Severus a beagle.   
  
"Ok. Like what? I wonder."  
  
"I need to see how the judges work before I take the dogs in the ring. Also it will give you a good chance to see how people show dogs before you show."  
  
"Oh right. Have you decided yet?  
  
"Mars is too easy to show, Shiloh is my girl and won't respond to anybody but me. Nina cannot be shown until he pups are whelped. Jazz, Dolly, and Jamie are Joey's, that leaves Newton and Magi. They are fairly easy to show but they can be a handful at times. I think that it would be best for you to show Newton."  
  
"Ok, which one is Newton?" Severus said, pointing at the beagle at his side.  
  
"Newton is on my left, he has the white spot in between his shoulder blades." Ashley said pointing to the beagle that was checking out everything in his path. They arrived at the ring and watched people showing some Dachshunds. Severus watched intently as the handlers walked around and placed the dogs on the table. Ashley kept her eyes focused on the judge, watching his every move. Joey arrived about twenty minutes later, with Jamie at his side. Ashley checked with the ring steward and the steward presented her with her dogs' identification numbers.  
  
"Joey, here is Magi's number. Severus you take this, this is Newton's number." Severus mimicked Ashley in putting on the number. Joey picked up Jamie's number from the same steward and placed over the other number. The judge finished judging the Dachshunds and announced for the Clumber Spaniels to enter in the ring. Joey set up Jamie perfectly as the judge walked past him. The judge then ordered all the dogs to move around the ring and stop. Everybody around the ring clapped approvingly as they came to a halt. Jamie was first in line, the judge stepped back and looked at his outline, then came forward to examine him. He bent down and lifted up the Clumber's lips and checked his bite, then moved his hands down his front then to his back, and finally the rear. The judge checked the length of the tail and checked to make sure that everything was "in tact" in the rear area. He then stepped back and ordered Joey to move him in a diagonal down and back. He did and self stacked Jamie perfectly, then preceded to the end of the line.  
  
"That is all you have to do with Newton." Ashley commented.  
  
"Do I have to pick him up or anything?"  
  
"Yes, all you have to do for that is pick him, up by one hand in between his forelegs and the other hand in between his hind legs, and lift him on the table. I'll show you." Ashley bent down and picked up Newton and placed him on a spare table outside of the ring and set him up. "See that is all you have to do, make sure he stands just like this, if he doesn't do it at first then put each leg in its proper place, like this. If he drops his tail then lift it up and hold it in place. " As Ashley finished explaining, the judge was finishing up the judging of this class. He still had Jamie out in front as he ordered the dogs to move around again. He pointed his finger at Jamie, making him the winner of the dog CC and Best of Breed. Joey walked out of the ring smiling. Ashley ran to him and instead of kissing him, she bent down and gave Jamie a big kiss. Which Jamie happily licked her nose. Now it was time for the beagles to enter in the ring.   
  
The male puppies went first. Ashley told Severus that he didn't go in until the Open Dog division. So, Ashley began to practice with Shiloh and Joey did the same with Magi. The judge finished with the puppies and announced for the open dogs to enter in the ring. Severus entered in the ring, Ashley and Joey stopped practicing and watched. Severus was second in line and set up Newton as good as any professional. The judge had all the dogs go around the ring and stop. Severus stopped just behind the table as the first person put their dog up on the table. They finished and Severus put Newton on the table and arranged him into the proper stance. The judge proceeded just like he had done with the others dogs and watched as Severus leaded Newton in a perfect down and back. Severus even tried to get Newton into a self-stack that wasn't perfect but it wasn't terrible. The judge finished with the other dogs and asked Severus to move to the front of the line and awarded him first place. Severus walked out of the ring with blue ribbon in hand.  
  
"Nice job, couldn't have done it better myself." Ashley commented. "Now you have to go back in the ring in a bit, after the champion dogs compete. More than likely the judge will have you walk around a bit and then will make a decision on which dogs gets to move on to Best of Breed." The champions finished and Severus went back into the ring and sure enough, the judge made them walk around the ring. Then the judge pointed... the crowd burst into applause, Severus had won. Ashley couldn't believe it, Newton with a CC, Severus Snape had shown him to that CC, and Newton beat out a champion! Severus walked out of the ring with another ribbon in hand as the other people congratulated him.  
  
"Wow. Nice job." Ashley said, beaming at him. She picked up Newton who was baying happily. "Now after the females compete, you will go back in for the Best of Breed competition."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to show him during that?"  
  
"No, why break up a winning team right now? You can show him."  
  
The female puppies went in the ring to compete as Ashley and Joey waited for the Open Bitches to compete. The puppies finished and Joey handed Jamie to Severus as they both entered the ring. Ashley was out in front and Joey was behind her. Ashley didn't lay a hand on Shiloh as she went into a perfect self-stack. The judge passed by Ashley then by Joey and went down the line. He walked towards Ashley and told everyone to move his or her dogs around the ring and stop. Ashley placed Shiloh on the table and waited for the judge to examine her. The judge began to examine Shiloh and then he commented to Ashley about how well trained she is. Ashley then moved her down and back, with a beautiful self-stack. The judge finished judging everyone, he had Ashley in front, Joey in second and he moved a dog from the back into third. To everyone's surprise, the judge called out Ashley and Joey and ordered them to go back to back in a face off. Shiloh stood perfectly still, hardly breathing and Magi fidgeted slightly. The judge pointed and Ashley was awarded first place. There weren't any female champions so Ashley stayed in the ring as the puppy winner was placed behind. The judge didn't even move them he pointed at Ashley and awarded her the CC.   
  
Severus walked back into the ring with Newton for Best of Breed competition. Ashley looked at Severus, "I'm not going easy on you. You know what you are doing." The judge ordered Ashley to walk Shiloh around the ring and stop. He then ordered Severus to do the same. They both placed their dogs into a stack. Newton caught a slight glimpse of what Ashley was giving to Shiloh, to keep her attention, he began to twitch slightly. The judge kept on glancing at each dog, trying to make a decision. Newton however was now pawing at the ground and trying to break away from Severus' tight grip, which gave him the appearance of a bobble-head doll. The judge pointed at Shiloh, awarding her Best of Breed. Severus stood behind Ashley as she got the Best of Breed ribbon, Newton had gone from bobble-head doll to miniature kangaroo and was now bouncing up and down, trying to get in Ashley's back pocket.   
  
The photographer arrived and took the pictures. Ashley checked her watch and realised that they needed to be in the ring in less than twenty minutes. So, they hurried back and crated the dogs. Ashley and Joey uncrated the Great Danes and prepared to go back in the ring. "Severus, if you want, you can go explore. You can take a dog out if you want. Be back in an hour."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour passed and Severus had finished "exploring", as Ashley so nicely put it over a half an hour ago. Sure enough, Ashley and Joey came back exactly an hour later, the were both wearing scowls. Apparently, they didn't do half as good in the Great Dane ring as they did with the Clumbers and Beagles. They didn't get not one single first or second place.   
  
Ashley and Joey went down and competed in the group competition. They didn't win or get a placement. After that, Joey packed up everything and told Ashley that he would drop it off later on that night. Joey handed Ashley the portkey, and she and Severus walked out and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well there ya go. Wow this was a long chapter but I needed to have all of those details. Those of you who are seriously lost please give me a review about it ot email me and I will explain. New chapter coming soon. New character being introduced in the next chapter too. Now onto my reviewers.  
  
La Pamplemousse: Yes I am BACK!! I am sorry if I scarred you, I did that chapter in the Karaoke contest as a dare.  
  
Felicity Jones: Thankie....this is a much more serious story than my other one for sure.  
  
Iggytheicyiguana: Thanks. I just might use that idea. 


	9. Just suck and swallow

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own the character names and the plot. Warning.... adult humor in this chapter.  
  
Thanks a bunch to my reviewers. You guys rock, keep them coming. Also, thanks should really go out to my wonderful teachers who allowed me to write this in their classes. I promise that I do pay attention.....when it is worth my while to do so. -Evil grin- Son once again cheers to my physics teacher, my theatre teacher, and of course my calculus teacher, without their wonderful generosity it would take me forever to update. -gives a big goofy grin-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Just suck and swallow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley opened the door to her office and was greeted by an over zealous Redbone Coonhound, that was howling and baying as loud as she could. Ashley was pinned against her office wall as a short young woman, with long, light brown hair giggled shortly. Ashley glanced over her shoulder to chance a glance at Severus, while being covered in dog drool. Severus grimaced slightly while noticing Ashley's displeasure. With one quick motion of Ashley's hands, she had the dog pinned on the ground, kicking and howling. Ashley looked up from the mound of wriggling brown fur and muttered quickly "Hey wench" at the woman.  
  
Aelanna smiled "how are you bitch?"  
  
"Good but covered in your dog's spit, slut." Ashley replied smartly, while still holding on tightly to the restrained dog.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow as the two friends threw insults at one another. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned to see Joey Thorold walking toward him with dogs on either side of him. He watched as Joey slid into a secret passage in the hall. Ashley turned to Aelanna, "Must be Joey, bringing the dogs in." Aelanna grimaced as Joey walked in a kissed Ashley on the cheek. Severus glared at Joey as he sat down in Ashley's leather chair behind her desk.  
  
"Well time for the introductions." Ashley said as an awkward silence entered the room as she released her grip from the now exhausted coonhound. "Aelanna, this is Joey. Joey, this in Aelanna." They shook each other's hands. "Aelanna, this is Professor Severus Snape. Severus, this is Aelanna Mignallione." Aelanna grabbed Severus' hand, catching him off guard. He had clearly planned on just nodding his head, while leaning up against the wall. Ashley looked down at the dog, as it weaved in between everybody. "That is Belle, she is a Redbone Coonhound. She is known for being, well, crazy." Ashley said, noticing the men's quizzical expressions. Severus nodded smugly and left Ashley's office after giving Belle a quick pat on the head. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Joey left to go back to his house. As soon as Joey left, Ashley looked at Aelanna and erupted in a fit of girlish giggles.  
  
"Come on; let's go out." Aelanna asked hopefully.  
  
"Ok, there is a pub in Hogsmeade, called Three Broomsticks, let go." Ashley replied as they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at their usual table in the back, talking about their first week of classes, when they were interrupted by Professor Hammock and a short American woman came walking in laughing hysterically. "For once, I think we have a teacher with a mildly interesting personality." Ron muttered as Professor Hammock and Aelanna spoke quickly in their Southern accents.  
  
"For as loud as they are talking, I can barely understand a word." Harry commented quizzically.  
  
Ashley knew that she and Aelanna were acting rather oddly, be she didn't care. Plus, nobody would understand them anyway, because they were talking about their numerous inside jokes. Ashley and Aelanna hadn't seen each other since Aelanna graduated from university, over a year ago. They kept in contact with each other by owl and muggle computers. Ashley completed her masters degree in June of that year, which also prohibited any visit. Ashley and Aelanna stayed in Three Broomsticks, talking about guys, well after the students' curfew of 9 o'clock. At around midnight, Aelanna and Ashley went back to Hogwarts so Aelanna and Belle could Floo to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monday morning the sixth years walked in for their third lesson of the year. They had already learned how to read music and play some notes. Draco blurted out, "When are we actually going to do something meaningful? Like, erm, I don't know, play music?"   
  
Professor Hammock, just smiled at him, "Well maybe today, depends on how many scales we can get to. Plus, I want the strings to go with Miss Mignallione to learn proper positions. The rest of you will stay with me." The sixth year strings players stood up with their instruments, and followed her out into the next room. Ashley proceeded to discuss the proper playing techniques for all of the instruments. At the end of class, she had taken five points away from Slytherin for Draco being overly elaborate in demonstrating the proper technique for sucking spit off of the reed of his tenor saxophone. She dismissed them, giving them what the students called stupid assignments. Like, the percussionists were to bang their fingers on desks in a rhythm of their choice. The woodwinds were to smile while sliding their lower lip onto their teeth. The brass players were to practice making a buzzing sound with their lips. She told them that it would improve their playing ability immensely. They never got to play anything, owing to the fact that they only covered five out of the twelve major scales. Ashley commented sourly when she informed them that those were the easiest ones to master.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the afternoon break, some of the professors usually met in the staff room. Ashley walked in, getting annoyed glares from Professors McGonagall and Snape. Ashley noticed McGonagall first and inquired with a cheery, yet southern sounding "Wha?"  
  
"I have a headache because Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas would not stop banging on the desks." Professor McGonagall replied while massaging her temples slowly.  
  
"I guess they told you that I told them to do it? Well they were right."  
  
"I hardly ever take points away from my own house, and now you are telling me that it was unnecessary?" McGonagall replied, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Yes, for they were not lying. What they were doing was building up their concept of rhythm." Ashley replied smugly while hearing a disgruntled "Humph" from McGonagall, as she turned to Snape.  
  
"Is it true that you took house points from Slytherin because Mr. Malfoy did something correctly?" Snape questioned quizzically.  
  
"No, I took away house points when Mr. Malfoy started to make moaning sounds after he took two minutes of class time to demonstrate something that should have taken no less than twenty seconds to do."  
  
"And what was it that he was to be demonstrating?"  
  
"Well, I wanted him to show the rest of the woodwinds, what to do when their reed becomes covered in too much spit. Which is just to suck and swallow." Ashley replied smartly as Professor McGonagall nearly choked on her sip of coffee. Snape picked up the Daily Prophet while arching an eyebrow. He noticed an ad on the second page, to the right of the crossword puzzle stating:  
  
"American Champion Bloodline Clumber Spaniel Puppies for Sale.  
  
Will be ready to be picked up in mid-December.  
  
Please owl all inquirers to Professor Ashley Hammock at Hogwarts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well there ya go. One more chapter done exactly like I wanted. For those of you who know the real identity of Miss Aelanna Mignallione, please keep it to yourselves. Also, to the real Aelanna, I was going to put some Star Wars references in here but I thought better of it. (Remember Obi One and cover!!!) Keep on reading and reviewing. Also to all my dog people out there, remember Westminster is on Tues. and Wed. on USA network at 8pm EST! Good luck to everybody going to the show. Go Beagles!! Go Great Danes!!! Go Clumbers!!! Go Chow Chows!!! Go English Foxhounds!!! 


	10. The puppies are here!

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own the plot and some character names. Also to those who don't like SS/OC fics, please don't read any further. I personally like them, when they are well written and would actually work. Please read and review. Also, to all of the flamers out there, I am writing this for me, not for you. If you read it and want to review than good for you, personally I could care less whether you think this story is a Mary-sue because it is turning out to be one, against my better judgment. I assure you though, my OC will not be some stupid little sap that will go diving into dear old Snape's arms, they are both going to have to work! -evil grin- On with the next chapter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: The puppies are here!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week had passed and Aelanna had already left. Ashley was bent over a large wooden box crying. She looked at Nina, who was sleeping happily as her six newborn puppies nursed. Several teachers turned and inquired about her, all Ashley could do was smile and nod. It was nearly time for breakfast, so many people were walking by, craning their necks to see what was going on. Remus Lupin walked, "Ashley, what's wrong?"  
  
Ashley looked up with swollen red eyes and crossed her blood covered arms. "I know that I should be happy today with the arrival of the puppies and all, but I can't." Ashley picked up a crumpled up letter and threw it into the already diminishing fire. Lupin arched an eyebrow and peered into the wooden whelping box. Ashley looked at Lupin, "Six total, four girls and two boys. I guess that I am trying to get used to this."  
  
"Get used to what?"  
  
"The puppies and being single again."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's... I'm ok. He had to owl me right as the first pup was born. So I hope he enjoyed my reply which was covered in dog blood." Ashley said with an evil grin.  
  
"I'm sure he did. It's no wonder that Slytherins like you." Lupin said with a hearty laugh.  
  
Ashley picked up a puppy from the whelping box and placed it gently on her desk. She raised her wand at the puppy. "What are you doing?" Lupin said with a shocked look. Ashley flicked her wrist and most of the puppy's tail fell off. Remus looked down at the puppy and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"You didn't think I would kill it did you?"  
  
"I don't know, you seemed awfully upset."  
  
"Simple docking spell, I don't like Clumbers with long tails, they look funny." Ashley said while gently placing the puppy back with its mother and siblings. She picked up another puppy and docked it in the same location as the other pup. Remus looked on as she kept on until there were six docked off dog tails on her desk. "It is best to do it when they are first born, before they realize they ever had a long tail." Ashley said noticing Lupin's blank look.   
  
"I have never seen puppies this young, do they always look like that?"  
  
"Yeah, when ever I have a litter of Great Danes, I affectionately call them my squirming little potatoes. Right now, they are blind and deaf, but not mute. I have already dealt with their screams. They will scream more until they are about two weeks, when I am nearly about to go insane." Ashley said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"How many litters have you bred?"  
  
"I have bred two Great Dane litters and ten Beagle litters. This is my first litter of Clumbers. Before these were born, Mars, my Great Dane, was the youngest he was born three months before my interview here."  
  
"I am certain that Albus will certainly be down here soon to check up on them. He doesn't miss anything that goes on here, whether human or not."  
  
"I don't mind, just as long as he keeps the candy away from them. Chocolate, even in small amounts will kill a dog. Most candy can and will send a dog into seizures. Nina may seem calm now but she likes to try and sneak food whenever she can. She is the only reason why I haven't had chocolate in over two years. She figured how to open a Twix bar wrapper and had to be rushed to the vet, so I haven't had any kind of candy around my dogs since then." Ashley said while looking at Nina.  
  
Ashley and Remus kneeled over the whelping box, still talking about dogs, when Nina woke up and greeted Ashley with a big wet kiss. Lupin smiled and gave her a gentle pat on the head. Just as Nina was beginning to socialize with her owner, one of her puppies let out a loud, shrill scream, for no apparent reason. Nina rushed to it and gave it a nuzzle as Professor Snape stormed into Ashley's office. He arched any eyebrow, while noticing Lupin and Ashley kneeled over a box, "What was that scream?"  
  
Ashley chuckled softly, "Just a fussy newborn puppy."  
  
"Whatever you say." Snape peered into the box as another puppy let out a scream. Ashley picked it up an stroked its back with her finger, as Nina nuzzled it affectionately. Snape scoffed and left the office, with his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Don't worry about him, cold and stuck up is what he is." Lupin commented while watching Ashley expertly rub the puppy into a normal breathing pattern.  
  
"Seems that way." Ashley mumbled as she put the puppy back with its siblings. Ashley stifled down a yawn while watching Nina tend to her puppies.  
  
"You look tired." Lupin commented with a hint of concern.  
  
"I am a bit, I have been up since one."  
  
"I'll let you rest. I will see you later." Lupin got up and left. Ashley shut the door and locked it as she went into her rooms and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Keep on reading and reviewing. Like I said before, those of you who do not like Snape/OC fics then don't read any more. There will be more to come soon. 


	11. Brandon

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own the plot and all of the original names. Like I said in the last chapter SS/OC coming soon dunno when but soon.  
  
Read and Review. I am feeling so unloved right now. -tear-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Brandon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus walked down the corridor to the dungeons, already mildly irritated on a Saturday morning. He noticed Potter and his crew and quickly deducted ten points from Gryffindor for Potter and Weasley's smarmy glare. Harry turned to protest but Snape cut him off with a quick "Would you like to make it fifty?". Harry chuffed softly and walked away. Snape sneered as he continued down to the dungeons, noting to himself to take something for the headache forming behind his eyes. He un-warded his office door and promptly shut it while downing a headache relief potion. While waiting for the potion to take affect, he sat behind his desk, massaging his temples. As he sat there, he kept on remembering Ashley's shocked look and her swollen, red eyes. She had been crying, but why? He didn't know and the more he thought about it, the more painful his headache got.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Six weeks later, Ashley was awaken by the ghastly sound of a dog in distress. By now, she was used to the weaning process of dogs and it was a common occurrence to be awaken by a fussing dog. Ashley glanced at her clock, it said 6:30am. She got dressed and walked into her office, to find Nina's puppies playing an early morning game of tug o' war with the rug on the floor. Ashley grumbled softly and signed the puppies' registration papers and sent them with the barn owl waiting on her desk.   
  
Around two weeks ago, Ashley had receive the litter registration papers from the A.K.C and the British Kennel Club. Ashley sat on the floor, watching the puppies, trying to figure out registered names to match their personalities. She also examined the puppies to determine which ones she was going to sell. Ashley sat there for a while, noticing one male being very stand-offish, she thought for a bit and decided to have a Sense and Sensibility themed litter. Ashley quickly scribbled down registered names on the parchment at her feet the names were as follows: Foxgrove's Col Brandon "Brandon", Foxgrove's Edward Ferrars "Ed", Foxgrove's Miss Dashwood "Elinor", Foxgrove's Miss Marianne "Mary", Foxgrove's Miss Steele "Stella", and Foxgrove's Capt Margaret "Margaret".  
  
Ashley watched the owl fly out of the window while drinking her morning tea. Ashley felt a slight tug on her robes, telling her that the tug o' war was now on her robes. So she scooped up the squirming puppy and held it close, while trying to muffle a yawn.  
  
Ashley placed her empty cup down and walked to the staff room with the puppy still in her arms. Flitwick and Snape were already in there, sitting in their respective chairs, saying nothing to each other. Flitwick jumped up, noticing the puppy. He squeaked, "Oh, Ashley, it is adorable."  
  
Ashley swelled with pride, "Thank you, I am keeping this one, his name is Brandon." Ashley put his down and watched him gnaw on Flitwick's out-stretched fingers.  
  
"Have you found buyers for the rest?" Flitwick asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I only had to find owners for three of them, two of the females are going back home, to the states, to live with my friends. They are going to try their luck in American dog shows. Lucius Malfoy bought the other male, for his wife. The other two females were bought by the Patil's." Snape peered over his paper at the announcement of Malfoy Sr. buying a dog. The puppy stumbled about the staff room until he became entangled in Snape's robes. The puppy wriggled and squeaked as Ashley rushed over to help Snape with the protesting ball of white wavy fur. Snape quickly handed him to Ashley with a quick murmur of "Here you go." Ashley took the squirming puppy and muttered a quick, heavy southern sounding "Thanks", before sitting down on the floor to play with the overly hyper puppy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There ya go. For those of you who are wondering, Clumber Spaniel puppies are extremely cute. To see what I mean visit http://www.clussexx.com. Read and review please. Sorry for the short chapter but I had a brain fart. More to come soon. 


	12. Sun Drop and a Walk to Clear the Mind

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own the plot and some character names, that is it. Enjoy, please I want reviews. I have one loyal reviewer! Thanks so much for your constant reviews Kemenran. More is coming, I promise. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: Sun Drop and a Walk to Clear the Mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that afternoon, Snape was making his usual rounds to see is anybody was sneaking around into Hogsmeade during a non-Hogsmeade weekend, when he noticed Professor Hammock's office door open. He peered in and saw all of her dogs fast asleep as she was listening to music. He looked at her and noticed that she had on a short-sleeved, baggy t-shirt, long pants, and the ugliest pair of slippers that he had ever seen. They had a dog's head on the tip of each one, and the dog head bobbled as Ashley tapped her foot to the beat of the music. He laughed inwardly as she took a sip from a small green bottle with the words "Sun Drop" on the label.   
  
He sneered as he watched her twitch her foot. As Severus walked past, one of Ashley's Great Danes let out a booming bark. Ashley shrieked and fell out of her chair with a thud. Severus turned back and sneered as Ashley laughed. Ashley rolled over, noticed Snape's trademark robes and grumbled, "Stupid dog."  
  
"I thought you considered your dogs to be the greatest things to walk the Earth"  
  
"Ha. I think that they are great, but all great things can be stupid at times."  
  
"So, because a dog barks, you call it stupid?" Snape was going to enjoy this.  
  
"No, because Jazz barked is not why she is stupid, it is that she scared me."  
  
"Thus, with that lovely explanation, you call yourself stupid?"  
  
"Basically... Yes." Ashley said, noticing his surprised look.  
  
"Glad that you admit it."  
  
"Oh come on now. Look at my hair color, it is in my nature to be dumb."  
  
Snape looked at Ashley's golden blonde hair and fought back a laugh at Ashley's extremely blunt comment, "Even though, that is not where I was going, you did. It only applies to natural blondes. That doesn't look natural."  
  
"It is. I only colored my hair once. It turned red." Ashley blushed slightly while running her fingers through her wavy hair.  
  
Snape smiled inwardly while picturing her shoulder length, wavy hair, a shade of red that is similar to the Weasley's, giving her the look that her head was on fire. Ashley went to stand up and she tripped on one of her slippers. Snape glided over to her and caught her. "You aren't drunk are you?" He questioned.  
  
"No, the only thing I drank was a bottle on Sun Drop. It's a soda, no alcohol what so ever, only tons of caffeine." She walked over to her desk and handed him the bottle of Sun Drop. "Try some." She suggested as her North Carolina accent came out. Snape lifted the bottle to his lips and took a sip.  
  
"It is very interesting, but not bad." Snape commented while handing the bottle back to Ashley.  
  
"I love this stuff. It is the best soda, other than Cheerwine. Plus it reminds me of home." Ashley said while downing the last bit in the bottle, making sure not to waste any bit of it.  
  
"How does a drink remind you of home?" Snape arched an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"Well Sun Drop can only be found in three states in all of America: South Carolina, North Carolina and Virginia. Even then you have to know where to look if you want to find it. It just so happens that where my mom grew up, there was a Sun Drop bottling factory not to far so I had Sun Drop whenever I went down there. So, it reminds me of how much a country hick I am." Ashley said very matter-of-factly. "Before you even ask, I listen to country music, my brother has a truck that you can hear from a mile away, I know how to operate a shotgun, I know what day deer season starts in Virginia, and I have been mud-slinging before."   
  
Snape looked at her, very blankly. "Right, so before I came in, you were trying to remind yourself of home?"  
  
"Yeah, well sort of. I just got a letter informing me of when my family will celebrate Christmas and I might not make it. It will be the first time that I have ever missed it. So I am depressed and I hoped that the Sun Drop would give me a slight caffeine rush to clear my head."  
  
"Oh, I always find that I walk around outside always clears my head." Snape commented.  
  
"I think I could use that, you want to join me?"  
  
"Why not, I do not have anything better to do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus and Ashley walked at towards the lake on a rather windy fall day. They walked in silence for a while before Snape spoke up. "Any better?"  
  
"Sort of, It's just that I am so alone here." Ashley commented as they walked past Hagrid's hut and towards the lake.  
  
"Alone? What about that Thorold person?"  
  
"I thought you knew, I heard about how fast news travels in Hogwarts and just didn't press the matter. We broke up the night that Nina's puppies were born. I sent him a very hateful letter that had a dog's placenta in the envelope."   
  
Snape sneered smugly at the thought of somebody finding a dog placenta in an envelope. He was surprised that he hadn't thought to do that to his enemies. "No, I didn't know about that."  
  
"He was the main reason I wanted to come here. I have no family or any connections here. I hate starting over."  
  
"So if you hadn't known him then you wouldn't have taken the job?" Snape questioned.  
  
"I probably would have taken the job because I really needed to get away from Midlothian and the Richmond area, too many bad memories. Plus I wanted the chance to be a director of a music program and the best that could do was, assistant to my former band director."  
  
"Bad memories? Assistant? Was coming here your only option?"  
  
"No, I had an offer to go to Virginia Beach for a temporary deal; it just wasn't worth it. So I chose to come here. I like it here, I just wish that things had turned out better than they have." Ashley said, catching herself, she couldn't believe that she was baring her soul to a person she hardly knew. She figured that it was time to turn the tables a bit. "So, what about you? Why are you here? You don't seem to like kids very much so it can't be that."  
  
"It is complicated. I won't say any more than that, you are right about it not being that I like kids. Most are annoying to tell the truth."  
  
"I understand. My brother and his wife have kids, they are annoying." After that, they continued walking in complete silence. They walked back into the castle about a half an hour later. Ashley stopped at her office door. "Thanks. You are right, that walk helped a lot."  
  
"Good. Let me know if you ever want to go again. I would like to accompany you." Severus said smartly.  
  
"Ok. I will." With that, Ashley walked into her office. She shut her door as she noticed a large barn owl sitting on her desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Get a Man

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own some names and the plot, nothing else.   
  
Thanks for the reviews. I will try and update when I can. I got a new job, I am now working at a movie theater and they are making me work some long hours. So, I will update when I can. For those of you wondering, I have seen the HP 3 trailer so many times and yet Snape still makes me go weak in the knees. I have got it bad, I know.  
  
On with the next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Get a Man  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley grumbled as yet another woodwind player squeaked while playing scales. She silenced them with a quick hand signal. "Miss Granger! If you feel yourself getting ready to squeak then DO NOT PLAY AT ALL! I expect excellence, this goes for all of you! Excellence is my STANDARD, NOT my goal! Again! Circle of Fifths, we will not stop until every single one of you get it right, not just Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy! GOT IT! GOOD! AGAIN!" She counted them off as they went through the scales.   
  
After the sixth time, they all got it right. Professor Hammock plopped down in her chair. "Finally. That was good, now why can't you do that all the time? I know you don't want to hear a lecture but now y'all need one, really bad." She looked around her class as they grumbled in disgust. "I take this very seriously. They way that some of you are acting, makes me wonder why I came all this way to teach you. Some of you seem to have an attitude towards music that is utterly disgusting. Music is not just some blank ink on paper. That it just one part of it. Music is a mixture of notes and feeling. I expect each and every one of you to play with feeling. If just one of y'all don't, it will stick out like a sore thumb. You have never experienced what it is like to compete with your peers in music. So I don't expect you to have the kind of passion that I have for music... yet." She paused as she gazed around her class. Hermione Granger raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well, why don't you let us compete with our peers in music?"  
  
"Great question. Well most judges think at your age, you should be playing at least at a grade IV level of music. I have plenty of grade IV, V, and even grade VI if you wish to try them out now. Before you even ask, grade levels are determined by the length, meter changes, key signature, range, and dynamic contrast. Y'all have been playing a grade III for a while now so, why don't we try some grade IV or V."   
  
Ashley got up and rummaged through her desk and picked up a folder of music. It was titled "Hook Medley" written by John Williams and arranged by Ashley Hammock. "Alright flutes, please pass this out. Harry you will be on mallet percussion, Dean snare drum, the rest of the percussion parts can be covered by the rest of you." She pointed at the percussionists in the back. "Lead trumpet will be... you Mr. Weasley." She stood over her podium as she looked over the score. About three minutes later, everybody had their parts. "Alright, let me tell you a bit about the music. It is written by John Williams and arranged by me. I arranged this when I was 16 years old. It is a grade V piece, originally written for the soundtrack of the movie called 'Hook'. There are some weird meter changes in it but a fairly easy key signature, just watch out for the accidentals. Lets try it out and see how you do. Watch me for the tempo." Ashley counted off four beats and went into a steady conducting pattern until she stopped to tell her students about the time signature change and tempo change. After an hour of working on it, they were done.   
  
"That was a grade V piece. You handled it very well. Any questions at all about the piece?" Ashley looked around at her students who were looking very tried and winded from all of the difficult playing. "None, then you are dismissed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking at his newest staff member. "Are you sure that they are ready to compete?"  
  
"Yes, with some time and practice, I am positive that they would get an excellent rating, if not a superior rating." Ashley said while slightly swelling with pride.  
  
"Alright you can do it but I want all of the years to be able to part-take in this."  
  
"Ok. I'm sure that I can do that. I also want to have equal representation by instruments as well, which means that I will have to conduct an audition. Will that be fine?"  
  
"Sure, I will get Mr. Filch to post a flyer outside of the Great Hall."  
  
"Thanks, I will get to work with finding the pieces and have recording sent to you, if you want."  
  
"That would be great. Have a good day Ashley." Ashley stood and walked out of the Headmaster's office, trying not to think of the daunting task that was now set before her. She walked back to her office. She looked around noticing its emptyness. She sighed and walked into her quarters as she looked at the vacant dog beds. Sometimes she hated the week of dog shows that left her feeling very alone on the week of her birthday.  
  
Her rooms were decorated slightly different than we she first arrived. Now every space was covered in birthday cards, most from her numerous relatives and friends. Ashley walked over to one side of her bed and giggled as she saw her Clumber Spaniel puppy, fast asleep on top of a very pregnant Great Dane by the name of Jazz.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, everybody in the Great Hall was chatting, waiting for the time that they could go to Hogsmeade. Ashley sat there in silence as she munched on her bacon. She looked up hopefully at the sound of the owls coming in the deliver the post. She noticed a huge Eagle Owl soaring towards her head. She thought hopefully "Please stop, please, please." The owl didn't and smacked her hard as it hit her shoulder. The owl fell onto her plate as Ashley grabbed the envelope out of its mouth. Ashley thought "Lovely, wonder what wonderful words of wisdom my mom has to say about me turning 27?" She gave the owl her bacon and talked to it softly "Bubba, I think you enjoy smacking into my bad shoulder on purpose, just to see me wince."  
  
She opened the envelope. It contained a card, American money, and some pictures. The card was the usual corny "To my daughter on your birthday type." It always contained a wonderful message at the end like "Have a good day.", but this year it was "Find a man." Ashley smacked her head hard. Snape looked over at her, wondering what she had gotten. Ashley pocketed the card and the money. She looked at the pictures and smiled, they were of Thanksgiving. Each picture had tons of people waving in them while trying to eat tons of food. Ashley groaned at the sight of all the food.  
  
Snape arched an eyebrow, "Do I want to know why you are making all the comotion?"  
  
"I missed Thanksgiving and my mom felt like pictures would be the perfect birthday present. How thoughtful of her."  
  
Snape looked at her, at her way to pull off sarcasm, "Is today your birthday?"  
  
"Yup, I have been getting cards all week. Most have had witty messages but this one tops them all." Ashley mocked her mom's slight accent in a higher pitched voice when saying the phrase "Get a man."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. That little fit in the beginning will be considered "mild" for the time being. The hear my arragnement of Hook (yes it actually exsists) go to http://www.geocities.com/hippyskaterclassof2004/music.html  
  
Please read and review  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers, yall rock! 


	14. Auditions

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I do not own Snape, I wish. I own the plot and some character names.   
  
Visit this fanfic's official home, http://groups.yahoo.com/group/severussnapesgirl  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, y'all rock!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14: Auditions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a large crowd gathered around the doors to the Great Hall as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came down from their dorms to get some breakfast before double potions then music. Ron, who was still the tallest, peered over everybody and read the flyer out aloud.  
  
"Hogwarts' First Ever Symphony! Auditions all next week. Sign up with Professor Hammock by Friday. Professor Ashley Hammock, Bryson Fey, Aleda Stefano, and Professor Severus Snape will judge auditions. Players will be chosen by an unanimus vote by all four judges. All students that wish to audition must know all twelve major scales. Those who are selected are expected to be able to play at least a grade IV level. Auditions are open to all years and houses."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Professor Hammock, who was already surrounded by students. "All right! Everybody follow me if you wish to sign up to audition." Ashley led them all to her office and posted a piece of paper and a quill to her door with the words "Audition Sign-up Sheet" on the top. She also attached a little piece of paper to her door that stated: "Please give your name, age, year, house, and instrument." Ashley moved from the door and stood with her back to the wall as she watched the students sign-up for auditions.  
  
"I will have a list of times and dates posted in your dormitories." Hermione and Ron stayed behind to ask some questions while Harry was still signing up.  
  
"Who are the other two judges professor?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Bryson is a friend of mine; he is going to be my woodwind specialist. Aleda is my best friend and she is going to be my choral specialist. Before you even ask, I am the band specialist and Professor Snape is going to be the strings specialist. He claims that he knows a thing or two about playing the cello."   
  
Ron fought off a laugh as Hermione giggled slightly. Ashley smirked while saying, with her full North Carolina accent, "Now that is something that I would pay to see." Ron couldn't control himself any longer and laughed uncontrollably. Harry finished and they left to prepare for their double potions class, in that dark dungeon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday morning came and there was a crowd around the board in the Gryffindor common room. Some people groaned about having to audition so late, but most just looked at it and walked away. Ginny Weasley was at the top of the list. She noted her audition time and ran away to change. She dashed out of the common room.  
  
Ashley and the other judges were sitting in desks, waiting the arrival of the first person to audition. Bryson looked over at Ashley, "Remember what it was like to be in their place?" He questioned.   
  
Ashley gave a quick nod, "Oh yeah, I would do fine until the judges noted that I played the clarinet and would usually make me play in front of them. I would squeak every time."  
  
"You still play?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"I will never forget the time you smacked Dee in the head with it though. That was great."  
  
"It was funny at the time but I got spit down my neck two days later, from her emptying out her spit valve on my neck."  
  
Ashley and Bryson giggled softly as Ginny Weasley walked in. "Miss Weasley, now that you have warmed up. Each of us will pick a scale and you will play it back to us. It is up to you whether you want to arpeggiate the triad or not," Ashley instructed "Please play an F sharp major scale for me." Ginny nodded while picking up her flute. She started off a bit shaky but finished it nicely, with an arpeggio.  
  
Snape sat up in his chair "Miss Weasley, play your C major scale." Ginny smiled and breezed through that scale. Aleda nodded in approval "Please play a D flat major scale." Ginny wrinkled her nose and played it flawlessly. Bryson glanced up at her "Finally, play your G scale" Ginny nodded and played her G scale nicely. Ashley and Bryson stood up as Aleda walked toward Ginny. Ashley spoke up first "All three of us have tuners, now please play your tuning note and then you may leave. You will be notified tomorrow if you made it or not." Ginny straightened her back and played her tuning note.   
  
After she left, the judges compared their notes on her playing. The next student walked in, Ashley noted Snape's surprised look. Draco Malfoy walked in with his Tenor Saxophone under his arm. All of the judges said which scales he was to play; this time Ashley, Severus and Bryson checked his tuning.   
  
After about 4 hours of listening to people play, Ashley was getting extremely bored and doodled mindlessly on some paper. Ron Weasley walked in and Ashley called out "Concert F major scale please."  
  
"One or two octaves, professor?" Ron questioned  
  
"Two if you can." Ron stood up and played all of his scales, in two octaves with arpeggios. Ashley, Severus, and Aleda checked his pitch. Just as Ashley hoped, perfect pitch.   
  
The last person to walk in to audition was Harry Potter. Snape glared at him as he went over to the xylophone that was already positioned there. Ashley sat up in her chair while Bryson and Aleda looked at him in amazement. He played his scales perfectly and walked out.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well I shall update after my audition @ ODU on sat.   
  
Thanks to the real Bryson and Aleda for letting me put them in this fic. Also good luck to the real Aleda who is competing in Nashville this weekend. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." 


	15. Southern Customs

A/N: Usual disclaimer. I own the plot and some of the character names, the characters and places from J.K. Rowling's wonderful series are not mine.  
  
The official home of this fanfic: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/severussnapesgirl/  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15: Southern Customs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Ashley sat in the Great Hall as the students walked in and glanced around, noticing that she was the only professor there. She ordered them to sit down at their respective tables. "All right. The usual practice is to have two of the judges here to confirm the placement." As Ashley said that, Snape walked in, trying to look formidable. "Ah, right on time Professor Snape. The names are not in an order, but if you here your name called, listen for your chair placement as well. When your name is called please stand. Let's begin." Ashley scanned the Great Hall to make sure she had everybody's attention. Snape handed her a roll of parchment that was inside of his robes.  
  
Ashley looked at the first name and smiled "Ronald Weasley, 1st chair Trumpet". Ron smiled and stood up as the Gryffindors cheered. "Draco Malfoy, 1st chair Tenor Saxophone", Ashley called. Draco stood, rather proudly, as the Slytherins cheered. Ashley darted her eyes to notice that Snape was nodding very smugly. "Seamus Finnegan, 2nd chair Cello", "Hermione Granger, 7th chair Clarinet", "Vincent Crabbe, 1st chair Tuba", "Gregory Goyle, 2nd chair Tuba", "Padama Patil, 1st chair Clarinet", "Cho Chang, 1st chair Violin", "Justin Finch-Fletchly, 1st chair Oboe", "Dennis Creevey, 1st chair French Horn", "Colin Creevey, 1st chair Percussion", "Harry Potter, 1st chair Mallet Percussion and Piano", "Hannah Abbott, 1st chair Viola", "Ginny Weasley, 2nd chair Flute", "Lavender Brown, 1st chair Flute", "Pavarti Patil, 2nd chair Violin", "Blaise Zambini, 1st chair Baritone", "Stewart Ackerley, 3rd chair Clarinet", "Malcolm Baddock, 5th chair Trumpet", "Eleanor Branstone 6th chair Clarinet", "Dean Thomas, 2nd chair Trumpet", Ashley continued to call out names as more people stood up.  
  
"Congratulations to all of you that made it. I will be posting up a practice schedule by next week. Those of you who are involved in quidditch, I will try to work around your practices. That is all, you may now go off to enjoy the rest of your weekend. Thanks." Ashley said as she rolled up the scroll with the names of her 128-member symphony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of weeks later, Ashley stormed down to the dungeons to have a nice civil chat with the Head of Slytherin House. Yeah Right. Ashley knocked on his door and waited for a response. He replied with a calm "Come in." Ashley walked in an found him grading papers, he didn't even bother to look up.   
  
Ashley plopped down into a chair in front of his desk. "Look we need to have a talk." Ashley said while trying not to sound too southern.  
  
"About what?" Snape replied coolly, still looking down at the papers that he was grading.  
  
"About one of your students. Draco Malfoy. I have never seen one person be so obsessed about getting laid before. Maybe you telling him to tone down his little perverted mind would sort things out. I have taken house point away but that doesn't affect him. I even gave him a detention for it."  
  
"Yes, believe me, I heard all about it. You forcing him to tune instruments and clean up after your dogs." Snape commented after Ashley's mentioning about Draco's detention.  
  
"I would have made him do more but I couldn't take hearing him say, 'Wait 'til my father hears about this.' It took all of my energy to resist chucking a snare drum at his head if he didn't stop, so I let him leave after only an hour." Ashley glared, recalling the boys whining.  
  
"Fine, I'll talk to him, and if it isn't stopped, inform me immediately." Ashley nodded and walked toward his door. As she stepped towards to door, her ankle popped in protest. Ashley winced and tried to take another step but fell into the door. Snape stood up and looked at her, dumbfounded.   
  
"Look I am fine." Ashley said trying to stand and failing terribly.  
  
"The hell you are, Miss Hammock. You can't even stand."  
  
"So, I am still fine. I can't feel my right foot but I am fine. Nothing out of the normal." Ashley said while wincing slightly.  
  
"Right, I don't believe that. I will get Madame Pomfrey." Snape walked over to his fireplace and called for Madame Pomfrey. "Professor Hammock is down here and just collapsed."  
  
"Collapsed?"  
  
"Yes, she is conscious but complaining about her right foot."  
  
"All right, I will be down in a minute."  
  
A couple minutes passed at Severus paced around his office. Madame Pomfrey came and looked at Ashley who was still lying on the floor. "Ashley, Severus told me that it is your right foot that is the problem."  
  
"Yeah, I over did it today, I think."  
  
"Ok, I will give you something for the pain and inflammation and you should be feeling worlds better after it takes affect. Remember, even with those insoles in, you still have a limit, as much as you want to break it, don't."  
  
"I know. Thanks." Ashley said as she gulped down the potion for pain and inflammation. After it took affect Ashley stood up and Madame Pomfrey left.  
  
"Now that you are better. What was that about?" Snape questioned harshly.  
  
"Well, I went past my five-hour limit today. I should only be on my feet for less that five hours straight. Thanks to my lovely foot condition." Ashley noted Severus' quizzical look and guessed that he didn't know. "I was born with clubfoot, but it was corrected and now I deal with the side effects of it being corrected, weak ankles, fallen arches, and one ugly scar."  
  
Severus looked at her, noting the way her voice changed when she had to explain it all. "I understand."  
  
Ashley walked toward him, "Thanks. I must be going now." She grabbed him and hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ashley glanced at him. "Sorry, I am southern. Very open and love to hug."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Phew. That was hard to write. Now I know what to do next. Mwahahahaa. Me evil. I know.   
  
More updates to come. I promise that I will update sooner. My life has finally settled down to the point that I can write fanfics again. Thank God.   
  
Please read and review. 


	16. Quidditch and a date

A/N: Usual disclaimer, I own the plot and some character names, nothing else.br  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/severussnapesgirl/  
  
Like I said, I updated sooner than the last chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: Quidditch and a date  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley walked into the Great Hall on a windy November morning. She looked around and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were at each other's throats, more than usual. As she sat down in her usual chair at the Head Table, she noticed Snape and McGonagall glaring at each other. She calmly ate her breakfast and mumbled "Sheesh; it is just a quidditch game." Snape shot her an evil glare. "If I am missing something, please let me know." McGonagall spoke up, "So, Ashley, want to put down a Galleon for Gryffindor to win?  
  
"No, I'd rather not, but I will put a Galleon for Slytherin to win." McGonagall snorted in disapproval, while Snape leered at her curiously. "My favorite quidditch player was in Slytherin House." Ashley commented while McGonagall wrote down Ashley's bet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley returned to her quarters after breakfast to change into her green robes for the match. She walked out to the quidditch pitch and up to the stands. She sat next to Snape, as he mumbled, "Nice colour."  
  
"Thought you'd say that buddy but keep your eyes up here. I mean my robes are low cut but god, nothing special. It's not like I can make them do a song and dance." Ashley thought while fighting back a giggle.  
  
Severus stood and shook a blond man's hand. The blond man looked down at her as he said, "You are?"   
  
Ashley stood up and shook his hand, "Ashley Hammock, the new music professor here."  
  
"Ah, yes, Lucius Malfoy. Are you of the Virginia Hammocks?"  
  
"Yes, I am and the North Carolina Vickers as well." Ashley replied smartly.  
  
"Well, well, well, good to see you have some Slytherin blood in you." Ashley smiled and took her seat and waited for the game to begin. As the game began, it was close and brutal. Until, Ron Weasley was taken out by a bludger. After that, Gryffindor didn't have a chance to win, even if Harry caught the snitch. Harry did catch the snitch but Slytherin was over 250 points ahead. Ashley turned and collected her money from McGonagall. Ashley leaned over to Snape, "Come on, let's go out, to Three Broomsticks to celebrate."  
  
"I have papers to grade."  
  
"It's Saturday, do what I do, leave it for Sunday."  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snape lead Ashley into a back table in Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemerta walked up to the table. "Does red wine work for you?" Snape questioned as Ashley nodded. "All right, a bottle of your best merlot." Madame Rosemerta walked away and returned with a bottle. After Snape poured the wine, Ashley examined the bottle and gave a shocked expression. "What? Is something wrong with the wine?"  
  
Ashley sipped it, "No it is perfect. It has been a while since I had a true Virginia merlot."  
  
"Ah yes, I find that Virginia red wines have a much better flavour than California or French wines. Black Dog has always made a fine merlot."  
  
"Yes, I know. My dad used to drink it all the time."  
  
"Good taste."  
  
"In some things, but don't let me get off bashing my dad, it is too easy."  
  
"All right, are there any other wines you recommend that I should alert Madame Rosemerta to, for nest time?"  
  
"Wintergreen is my personal favorite. They have a wonderful apple wine and a nice raspberry wine. I always drink Wintergreen when I go to Virginia Beach."  
  
"Do you go there often? Beaches have never been my thing but I guess it is because I see no point in sunbathing."  
  
"As do I but I love to surf and visit my friends from college."  
  
"You don't look like the surfing type."  
  
"I know but everybody, who spent their childhood there, knows how to surf. I never got into the whole surfing as a religion kick. Hence why I don't have the fake California accent and end every sentence with gnarly or killer."  
  
"So, whatever happened with you and that muggleborn?"  
  
"We split up when my clumber puppies were born. I sent him a lovely letter that said 'Piss off!' and it had a dog placenta in the envelope."  
  
"Nice, how Slytherin of you."  
  
"Thanks. I hope that you meant that as a complement."  
  
"I did. Don't get used to it, they don't come often."  
  
"I won't let the word out that you gave a complement freely." Snape smiled slightly as they continued to talk and drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They left Three Broomsticks and walked back to Hogwarts. "So what are you going to pick for your students to play?"  
  
"Well, I am not sure yet. I want to try some Johnny Williams but I don't know if they can handle it. My string players can't hold a vibrato to save their lives." Snape let out a short of laughter as they reached her quarters.   
  
"You want to come in or do you need to get back?"  
  
"I'd like to come in, that is if you don't mind." Ashley unlocked her door and lead Snape into her quarters. The instant Ashley walked in; her dogs greeted her. Snape watched on as she bent down to pick up one of the beagles and nuzzled it softly.  
  
"I'll be right back; I need to crate them for the night." Ashley walked into another room as the dogs followed behind her. Snape stood in the center of her study; he noticed tons of moving pictures of her and her dogs. He also noticed several awards for music excellent that were mounted on her wall. Ashley walked back in a noticed Snape looking at a gold medal. "I see you have found my favorite award. My gold medal for a superior rating at the World Music festival. I was only 14 years old when I won it."  
  
Ashley sat down on her black leather sofa and Snape joined her. They sat in silence for a while, sort of testing out how close they could get to each other without actually touching. They both gradually moved closely to each other, until they were inches away from each other. Ashley turned to Snape and kissed him passionately on the lips. Snape couldn't believe what was happening and before he knew it he was returning her passionate kiss. They broke from their kiss and Snape stood up and looked puzzled. "Look, I really must be going." Ashley got up in surprise and attempted to protest but he was already walking out the door. She turned around and plopped down on her sofa while muttering "Oh damn it all. Shit."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Black Dog and Wintergreen are real brands of wine found in Virginia. I didn't realize until after I decided that I was going to use Black Dog, the significance of it all with Sirius Black and all. Oh Well. 


	17. Plans for the Holidays

A/N: Usual disclaimer.   
  
Chapter 17: Plans for the Holidays  
  
Mom,  
  
I will be home for Christmas. I enjoyed the pictures and I am trying to fulfill that lovely request you made in the card. I can't say much now about it but we will talk later on.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Ash  
  
Ashley rolled up the letter and attached it to her barn owl. It had been one week sine her encounter with Professor Snape. His attitude hadn't changed towards her, he was still not talking, with the exception of sarcastic remarks towards some of her comments at meal times. With Christmas break only a week away, she wondered what Snape would be doing. As little as she knew of him, she knew that he would probably be staying at Hogwarts.   
  
Her quarters were void of noise with the exception of Brandon sleeping by the cozy fire, all of her other dogs were back in the states for Christmas holiday. Brandon would be flying with her, since he was still small enough to be considered carry on.  
  
Dumbledore's face appeared in the fireplace. Brandon was startled and scurried under Ashley's desk. "Ashley, may I see you in my office for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be up there in a sec." Ashley said while comforting a terrified Brandon. Dumbledore nodded and vanished from the fire. Brandon peered around and then resumed his place by the fire.  
  
Ashley said the password, "Sugar Quill", and entered Dumbledore's office. Snape was standing with his arms crossed glaring at Ashley. "I hear that you are going home for Christmas Holiday." Dumbledore mentioned idly.  
  
"Yes, I am. I was planning on leaving right after the students left, unless you want me to stay longer."   
  
"Would it be alright if Professor Snape accompanied you?"  
  
"Sure, but may I ask way?"   
  
"Well Hogwarts has never been so directly connected with America and I thought that it would be fun for a professor to experience life in the States. Since Snape here has no plans for Christmas Holiday, he will be the professor joining you." Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye while waving two plane tickets in the air.  
  
"Well, ok, but I won't say that you'll enjoy it. My family isn't exactly what you would call normal, let alone sophisticated or welcoming towards people that are different from them." Snape snorted as he took the tickets and handed one to Ashley. He turned and left as Ashley followed right behind him. She easily caught up with him. "Did you volunteer for this?"  
  
"No, it was one of Dumbledore's wonderful ideas, I guess." Snape sneered at her while noticing how easily she caught up with him. "Is there anything else you wish to warn me about?"  
  
"Yeah, one side of my family is a bunch of rednecks that know how to throw a party, and the other are hillbillies that love to smoke and play poker." Ashley said with a quick smile and snort of laughter.   
  
Snape eyed her curiously. "That is the only warning that you can think of."  
  
"Well it covers everything. Their accents will be hard to understand, heck even I have trouble understanding what my uncle Jay-Bird is saying sometimes. They are huge so you will probably have trouble remembering names. They are Baptist and church is a must on Sunday's also praying at mealtimes is a must too. They hunt and use dogs to hunt. Also, like most American wizards they wear muggle clothes most of the time. It is cheaper. Poker games have been known to last well into the morning and usually consist of everybody getting drunk and losing a bunch of money. Also because of the smoke, I will be in my room a lot watching TV with my brother, we can't stand it."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am being honest and blunt. Some things you will find out for yourself, like who to hang around and who to avoid because they talk to much about things you really don't want to hear." Ashley walked into her office and smiled at Brandon, who was still sleeping by the fire. Snape followed behind her as she shut the door.  
  
"So how many people are going to be there?"  
  
"Well when we go to North Carolina, there will be at least 40 people there. When we go to Roanoke, probably less than 20."  
  
"Are those the only two places we will be going to?"  
  
"No, I plan to visit my friends in Midlothian and hope to spend time at my house in Sandbridge since there aren't any more tourists there."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Also if you hate hugs then tough. You will probably be hugged by every member in my mom's family at least six times. Everybody is no matter if they are a part of the family or not. Another thing, my aunt has a bad habit of shortening people's names so she will give up with calling you Severus before she even tries it. Hell she might even give you a new name that you will be expected to respond to unless you want to be called something nasty."   
  
Snape grunted in protest, "Sounds like fun, I get to deal with people doing things to me that I can't stand."  
  
"It is only for two weekends. The rest of the time will be much more enjoyable, I promise." Ashley commented sweetly while gazing thoughtfully into his dark eyes.   
  
"Right and what else do you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know, probably spend most of the time in Midlothian. I really want to see my best friend, the last time I saw her was during the auditions and we barely got to talk to each other. She has already informed me that we need to have another girl night. Which we haven't done since college. Plus I haven't seen some of my high school friends in a long time so I want to make the rounds by visiting people. Unless you want to do something else."  
  
"I really don't know what there is to do in the states. I think what Dumbledore had in mind was just for me to follow and go along with what you do normally."  
  
"Ah, my normal life in America. Fun, the writing music, showing dogs, sit on my ass, watch movies and tv, side of me. Sounds fun and yet some how oh so boring. I did that for 26 years."  
  
"Ok, fine never mind that then. How about show me around where you used to live?"  
  
"Now that I can do. I can take you to all of the places that I like to go to. Like the mall, movies, and Cold Stone. Can't wait." Ashley said cheerfully while trying not to drool from thinking about Cold Stone.  
  
"Sounds enjoyable. Maybe we can finish this discussion over dinner before we leave?"  
  
"Sounds great see you then." Snape turned and walked out Ashley's office as she called after him "Can't wait til then Snapey."  
  
Snape turned hard on his heels "What did you just call me?"  
  
Ashley smiled and winked at him "Just getting you used to how badly my aunt is going to mess up your name."  
  
"Right. See you then." Snape nodded and walked out with his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
A/N: Tada! More to come! I would like to thank my Calculus teacher yet again for letting me write the beginning of this chapter during her class. Also I would like to thank the mechanics for letting me write to middle and to Joey for letting me write the rest while I didn't talk to him. Joey you are my muse!   
  
Please read and review! Thanks! Next chapter is already in the works so it will be coming in a much more timely manner. 


	18. Home for the Holidays, Part 1

A/N: Usual disclaimer. Please read and review!   
  
As a slight side note, for those of you who haven't seen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban please go do so. It is really good, but leave before the last few minutes unless you wish to say "man that was cheesy."

Chapter 18: Home for the Holidays, Part 1Ashley sat on her bed, packing for her trip home; she would be leaving the next day. As Ashley packed her church clothes, she pondered what kind of idea her family would have about Severus. "Probably the wrong one," she muttered out loud as Brandon tilted his head towards his owner.   
  
"Miss Hammock," a deep baritone voice sounded from the fireplace. Ashley glanced over to see Snape's head in the fireplace.  
  
"Yes, anything up?"  
  
"No, just curious, what should I pack?"  
  
"Muggle clothes, also make sure you have some clothes for church. Shirt, tie, and nice dress pants should be fine."  
  
"Church?" Severus repeated quizzically to Ashley.  
  
"Well Dumbledore wants you to experience American life and church is a part of it in the South. Also, bring clothes that you wouldn't mind if they got dirty. I am sure that they will put you to work."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Bring your stuff over and I can help you pack, if you want."  
  
"Fine. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Ashley went back to packing, and a couple of minutes later, Snape appeared with a black suitcase under his arm. Severus placed his bag on the bed as Ashley looked over his clothes. "Have you tried other colors than black or green?"  
  
"No, why is there a problem?"  
  
"Well some jeans and khakis would be nice." Severus leered at her as she continued to critique his clothes. Ashley zipped her bags as well as his. "Right after the students leave, we are taking a portkey to Heathrow Airport, and then we take the direct flight from London to Washington D.C."  
  
"Washington?"  
  
"Yeah, my car will be waiting for us at Dulles. From Dulles we are going directly to Midlothian."  
  
"You are driving?"  
  
"Yes, nervous? Plus apparation is strictly regulated in America so I prefer driving instead of a portkey."  
  
"Nervous, no just slightly curious."  
  
"Oh. Well we won't stay in Midlo. long, just long enough to attach the dog trailer, then we are going to Rocky Mount, North Carolina for the weekend. I know you would probably want to avoid people but I'm sorry. There will be at least 40 people there."  
  
"You must be joking, right?"  
  
"No, at least 40 of my relatives. Just call us the American version of the Weasleys."The students left the next morning. Some students stayed but most left. Ashley and Severus walked to the edge of the grounds and searched for the portkey. They found it a few minutes later, a deflated soccer ball. They barely had 30 seconds to wait.  
  
20...15...10...5...4...3...2...1. They were being pulled towards the ball as they spined. They came to a sudden stop in a crowded parking lot. They checked their bags with the person at the front desk. She quickly questioned Ashley about her dog but Ashley was ready. Ashley pulled out a stack of papers from the side of Brandon's carrier.  
  
"Here are his health certificates, shot records, pedigree, registration papers with both American and British Kennel Clubs, vet records, and PETs certification."  
  
"Ok, everything looks in order, will he be checked or carry on?"  
  
"Carry on."  
  
"Ok, Miss Hammock and Mr. Snape please enjoy your flight."  
  
Both Ashley and Severus nodded politely to the lady as they walked away towards their terminal. As the reached the edge of their terminal, they were stopped and had to go through the metal detectors. Ashley took her purse and dog, and placed it on the conveyer belt. She placed all of her metal items in the little tray and walked through. She collected her things as Snape walked through without removing a thing. Ashley glanced over her shoulder at him. "Didn't bring anything with you to pass the time?"  
  
"Yes but I shrank them."  
  
"Oh, I was beginning to get worried that you didn't bring anything for the flight. It is around 8 hours long." Ashley glanced down at her ticket and looked at it in surprise. "Whoa."  
  
Severus looked over at her, as she stood at their terminal with her mouth gaping open. "You might want to close your mouth; people are beginning to stare."  
  
"Let them, Dumbledore bought us first class plane tickets." Ashley collapsed into one of the chairs. "I can't believe it, no annoying children poking me, no fat men snoring behind me, no half-balding men checking me out across the plane. Yes!" Snape peered over her, smirking slightly while trying to hold in a burst of laughter. "You have no idea of what flying in coach is like. The seats are too close together, families with small children are all around, and of course the fat people come and want to sit right next to you and start asking mundane questions like 'Have you ever flown before?' 'Where are you from?' in hopes that they might get slightly lucky later on and join the mile high club. Simply awful."  
  
This time Severus couldn't contain himself, he let out a short burst of laughter. "Mile high club?" Snape questioned.  
  
"Oh God. The mile high club is where.... Ermm...you go into the bathrooms with somebody else and have sex mid-flight." Ashley said quickly while growing beet red. "I don't even think that it is physically possible but that is just my opinion."  
  
Severus smirked at her while her face grew redder and redder. "So I take it you are not a member."  
  
Now it was Ashley's turn to laugh. "Hell no. God can you imagine how painful and uncomfortable that would be. Yuck. I mean they were designed to fit one person so that they can stand up and turn around. Plus if they hit an air pocket or some turbulence. Ouch, that would really hurt." Ashley felt her face getting hot and muttered a quick "Damn it," before looking out the window towards the plane. Snape smirked at her in amazement at the bluntness of her comment. He had never had anyone be so frank and honest with him.   
  
Ashley glanced up as they started to board. Finally it was their turn to board. Ashley and Severus walked over to the counter and handed the flight attendant their tickets and passport. They walked down the long tube that led toward the plane. Ashley could hear the humming of the plane's engines as they stepped in. They were lead to their seats, which were leather and were spaced very nicely. Ashley let Severus have the window seat as she placed her purse over her head in the carrier. She placed Brandon at her feet and told him to keep quiet. He squirmed slightly but didn't make a sound other than him happily gnawing on his squeaky toy.   
  
Around five minutes later, the flight attendants did a safety demonstration and made sure that everyone was buckled in. The pilot then came over the intercom, said his name, which Ashley soon forgot, where they were flying, how long it would take, and how high they would be flying. Soon they were taxing out and were instructed to place their chairs and seats in the upright position. Snape glanced over at Ashley, who was chewing on some gum. Ashley chanced a glance back at him, just to see him stiffen up and gaze thoughtfully out the round window. "You might want some gum or something to chew on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It helps your ears pop, unless you want your ears to pop all at once so you can loose your hearing for more than ten minutes, and it will hurt like hell."  
  
"Fine, I'll have a piece." Ashley handed him a piece of her winter mint flavored gum. "How many times have you flown before?" Severus questioned, while trying to figure out what was going to happen next.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, around thirty or so I guess. Nothing beats taking off though. It is like a weird and really fast roller coaster." Ashley glanced at him as the plane straightened up on the runway. "Here we go." Ashley said with a smile. The plane began to gain speed as Severus felt himself sink into the seat. As the plane sped up he glanced over at Ashley who was gazing off at the ceiling. With a jolt, the plane was in the air and gaining altitude.   
  
About twenty minutes later, the plane leveled off and Ashley looked over at Severus who was clutching the armrests. "Well what did you think?"  
  
"Interesting, is it always like that?"  
  
"Yeah, now is the boring part, sitting for about seven hours. I hope the in flight movie is good."  
  
"What about landing, you avoided mentioning that?"  
  
"I hate landing; it is so jerky and bumpy." Ashley found the flight info packet and began to look through it, hoping to find out what movie was going to be playing. She finally found what she was looking for the schedule for the in flight movies. For this trip they were showing Jack and The First Wives Club.Before Ashley knew it, the pilot was on the intercom again saying that they were making their descent on Washington D.C. Ashley and Severus had made idle chitchat during the flight, nothing major. Severus noticed that Ashley had fun changing the movie into different languages with the headphones. As they got closer to the ground, Ashley clutched the armrests, nearly in a death grip. Severus smirked at her as her fingernails went into the side of the armrest.   
  
They touched down and as much as he hated to admit it, Ashley was right, landing really wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Once the plane came to a stop, Ashley and Severus left the plane and headed towards the terminal. They proceeded to the baggage claim and waiting for their bags to arrive. Ashley set her watch back to EST and noticed that it was only noon.   
  
They found their bags and walked out towards the parking lot. "This must be a really bad first impression of America. Tons of cars and confusion. My car is down here." Ashley said walking towards the drop off area. Ashley muttered a quick "Thanks mom" under her breath as she loaded up her Black Honda CR-V. Severus walked around to the left side of the car. "Other side, unless you want to drive." Ashley said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Ashley navigated around the confusion of Dulles Airport and Washington D.C. expertly. At times her frustration with other drivers on the road would slip out and Severus would just smirk. After she got past D.C., there was hardly any traffic on I-95. Ashley was grateful that they planned to travel mid-day on a Friday. After they pasted Fredericksburg, Ashley began to play with the radio until she stopped at 95.3. Severus glared at her, "What is this?"  
  
"This is country music. You better get used to hearing it, that is all my relatives listen to except some of the odd ones that listen to Rod Stewart. Also, all the stations around here aren't that good, they either play slow stuff or Rap. K95 is the only country station so that is what I listen to."  
  
"Are there any classical stations?" Severus questioned hopefully.  
  
"The classical stations are nothing to be proud of; they play the same songs over and over but just different variations. If you want, I have some soundtracks in the visor. Just pull it down and you should find some classical stuff."  
  
"What's this?" Severus held a CD with the words 'Concert Mix' written on it with a blue Sharpie.  
  
"Oh, that should be a mix of my last band concert when I played. It isn't bad, but can't you find something else. I might run off the road if I listen to that again, I like to critique everything that I play." Ashley said quickly, noting Severus' confused expression.   
  
Severus chose another CD, and held it. "Ok, I picked one, now what do I do with it?"  
  
"Just put it through the little opening there." Ashley said while holding on the wheel and pointing at the CD player. "I will play once it is in there." Severus slid it in and the soft classical music began to play. "Nice choice, Ever After. One of my favorite movies and soundtracks."   
  
They listened to the music and talked while Ashley drove. Severus kept on scanning the window. Ashley entered Richmond and got on 288 towards Midlothian. About twenty minutes later, Ashley pulled into a long paved driveway. She stopped at an iron fence and entered the access codes. The gates opened and Ashley continued down the long driveway. As she got closer to the house, a Great Dane began to run along side the car. "Must be cleaning the kennels" Ashley said to Severus. She parked the car and got out while restraining the Dane. She opened the back and the Dane jumped in.  
  
Severus got out of the car quickly; "you definitely know how to get me out of the car."  
  
"Oh come on, Mars was just trying to say 'hi'."  
  
They walked up to the house. Severus kept a blank expression as he looked at the beautiful brick house. "You used to live here?"  
  
"Yup, still do. I never sold the house. My house elves keep it clean for me and my mom comes over from time to time to check on it. She lives in Virginia Beach. I love this house, my brother designed it and my dad helped build it. All I had to do was buy the land, all six acres of it."  
  
"Nice deal. " Severus commented as they walked in. They walked into a nicely decorated hall with tile floor and moving pictures of different music artists, all were autographed. To the left was a spacious dinning room with hardwood floors, there was a Baldwin baby grand piano in a corner and a mini bar in the corner opposite, the rest was a china cabinet and a table. To the right was what Ashley called her "everything room", it had a drum set, sofa, recliner, wide-screen TV, stereo system, grooming tables, dog beds, and tons of ribbons and trophies.   
  
They walked to the back of the house and looked out at the yard. There was a building towards the back with a trailer parked right next to it. Ashley loaded up the dogs into the trailer and attached it to the back of the car. Severus looked around and noticed that Mars wasn't loaded into the trailer, "I think you forgot him."  
  
"No, he rides in the car. He will get sick if he rides in the trailer so he sits in the back." Ashley commented while helping Mars into the back. She attached him to his special harness and shut the door. "All right, let's go. I want to be there before it gets dark."A/N: That is the end of Part 1, Part 2 will be coming soon. Please read and review. 


	19. Home for the Holidays, Part 2

A/N: Usual disclaimer.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming, I really like reading them.  
  
Also, Home for the Holidays is probably going to be at least a 4 part chapter. All the details are important and need to be told. Sorry it has taken a while for me to upload this chapter but I have been registering for classes.  
  
Part of this chapter is written in Snape's POV.   
  
I dedicate this chapter to my grandmother who passed away in October. We miss you grandma.  
  
Vessie Marie Wells Vickers 1913-2003  
  
Chapter 19: Home for the Holidays, Part 2  
  
Ashley pulled into the gravel driveway, she glanced over and saw Severus' jaw drop. Ashley smacked her head as she saw her uncles show off their newest kill on the bed of one of the several white Chevy S10's. Ashley stuck her head out the window and yelled "Hey, who killed Bambi over there?" A short skinny man raised his hand and began to follow Ashley around as she parked her car.   
  
Ashley parked the car and stayed in for a while, instead of just jumping out. "Prepare yourself. If you don't understand what they are saying just nod politely or act like you know what my relatives are talking about." Ashley jumped out of the car as the short skinny man gave her a hug, "Hey Louis, where is Renee?"   
  
Just as Ashley said that a short woman with blond hair walked out of the house yelling "Hey gurl! I already have a Hooch ready for ya." Ashley gave her a hug and took the drink while muttering her thanks. Louis walked back around the front of the white, double-wide trailer.  
  
"Look what I brought home." Ashley said in a playful tone while pointing at Severus from the back of the car. Renee smiled and ran around to the passenger side window.  
  
"Come on out here, we won't bite." Renee's accent was a heavy southern drawl. Severus nodded at her while Renee glanced over to Ashley "So you nailed 'im yet?" Ashley shook her head rapidly while blushing. Renee opened the door while Severus just glared at her. "Hi, I am Renee, Ashley's cousin, you'll meet a lot of people soon, it took my husband two years to get all the names right." Severus extended his hand as Renee grabbed it and pulled him out and gave him a hug, "We hug around here, not shake hands, well except the guys, except for Dustin." Ashley gasped in surprise at the mention of Dustin's name.  
  
"He came? Really!"  
  
"Yeah and can't wait to go to the barn tonight to dance. He will come by after dinner."  
  
"I can't believe he came, that's awesome." Ashley looked over at Severus, who was looking terrified. "You can talk you know." Severus sneered at her.  
  
"I am Severus Snape." Ashley led Severus inside a smoke filled porch where people were talking and reminiscing. Ashley smiled and waved at the people, who all promptly got up to line up for hugs.   
  
Ashley turned to Severus, "Everybody, this is Severus Snape. Severus, this is my Uncle J.E., my Aunt Susie, my cousin Louis, my uncle Bobby, and my aunt Rita. Would love to stay but I have to introduce him to the rest of them." Ashley smiled and left the room as her family discussed how Ashley's mom would react.  
  
Renee lead Ashley and Severus into the crowed kitchen. All of the people were women slaving over the dinner, their heads turned and started to make a big fuss. Ashley introduced Severus to them while asking where her mom was, and the general answer was in the living room.   
  
Snape's POV  
  
I followed Ashley into the living room, which was nothing more than a small room with old furniture and tons of pictures. As I looked over the room, I noticed a woman seated in a green chair in a heated discussion with another woman. She looked like Ashley but thirty years older, it had to be her mother. The woman looked up at me and surveyed me from head to toe, it was the strangest feeling ever. Ashley went over to the woman and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I wonder what Ashley thinks about that kiss we had, if she ever thinks about it. Did I really think that? Well here goes nothing.  
  
Ashley glanced at me as she introduced me to her mother. I promptly shook her hand as she smiled. "Nice to meet Severus, please feel free to call me Ann."  
  
"Alright, I will." I have always been big on formalities but if she requests then I will call her by her first name. Ashley continued to introduce me to her family, I am sure they could give the Weasley's a run for their money in number of family members.   
  
We went over to a couch where a short woman with short brown hair was sitting next to a tall gray haired man. Ashley introduced them as her Aunt Sandi and Uncle Truman. This was the woman that was going to mess up my name. Sure enough that was true.  
  
"Severus, what an interesting name. Well that won't work around here so from now on I will call you Sev." I grimaced and she noticed. She just smiled while saying "You'll get used to it, plus I don't think some of us would be able to handle saying your name after a while, if you catch my drift." She glanced at Ashley's drink.  
  
"Ah, yes, I do. Ashley what is that you are drinking?"  
  
"A Hooch, I don't like beer, I prefer to get drunk while drinking fruity things instead of things that look like bodily fluids." What a way with words, smart-aleck more like. Everybody started to gather around the table in the dining room. Ashley stood next to me and grabbed my hand. "It's time for the blessing, just take the person's hand next to you." Right, it was her mother, I took her hand as we cramped to fit into such a small area.   
  
It was like and unspoken tradition that one of her uncles said grace, he was a gray haired man that kept on giving me an evil look. Everybody bowed their heads, I followed in suit, and he began. "Dear Lord, please bless this food to the nourishment of our bodies. Please watch over our mother and those that cannot be with us right now. In this we say to you, Amen, on your day. Amen." Everybody, including Ashley said "Amen", she let go of my hand and backed away from the table.  
  
"It goes by age, the older siblings go first then the older grandchildren and so on. I am the third youngest grandchild. Just as long as there is some chicken dumplin's left I will be fine." I looked over at the food and saw chicken, ham, some kind of meat in a thick sauce, bread, and tons of other things.   
  
Ashley and I walked in line behind Renee and Louis. Louis piled food onto my cheap plastic plate mentioning to me that I just haven't lived until I have tried this. Ashley's plate empty compared to mine, must be a picky eater. Ashley picked up a red cup from the end of the table, "You already have a drink, why do you need another one?"  
  
"I can't drink Hooch with dinner, plus it is only iced tea, my grandmother's secret recipe." I took a cup and followed them to a coffee table in the living room. Ashley took a seat on the floor next to Renee and Louis. The man that said the blessing came over to Ashley and sat in a chair, she gave him an evil glare and began to eat. I didn't have the nerve to ask what that was about.  
  
I had to admit the food was amazing. The stuff Ashley called chicken dumplin's was the best out of everything. Everybody sat and discussed life while sipping on the tea, which was like no tea I have ever had. Ashley and Renee sat there and gossiped. I gave Ashley a slight smirk, she noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs." I said sarcastically with a sneer.  
  
"Well, Mr. Etiquette Expert, it is what we do. Usually we stand outside and talk but I don't want to freeze my butt off, plus we are leaving soon."  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as Dustin gets here, we are going to the barn."  
  
"The barn?"   
  
Renee started to giggle while muttering "This is going to be fun."  
  
Oh god, should I be worried?   
  
"The barn is really a barn, but it has been turned into a place where people go to dance. Usually, some of the more fun-loving people go out there after dinner. I think my mom might be going, not sure."  
  
"Dance, as in ballroom or the more modern stuff?"  
  
"Modern and country line dances too. Oh shit. Renee, let's go to your truck for a minute, you have the basics right?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go, that way we can sneak out when Dustin gets here."  
  
Ashley grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor. Renee ran outside to her truck, while Ashley dragged me along. What was so important? I glanced back to see Ashley's Aunt Sandi following closely behind. "What is going on? Why did you just drag me like a rag doll?"  
  
"We have less than ten minutes to teach you how to do the line dances, you don't want to be the only person not doing them do you?"  
  
"If you have to, fine. I probably won't like it."  
  
"Oh, hush, this just how I learned how to line dance, behind Renee's truck."  
  
I arched an eyebrow, which she promptly punched me in my arm. Renee put on the weirdest song ever, Ashley said it was called "Cotton Eyed Joe". They did the dance expertly, moving in a line back and forth to the beat.  
  
"Come on Severus, your turn." Oh shit, Ashley grabbed my arm. "Just follow what we do, we'll go slow first, then we'll speed it up." They slowed down as I tried to get the steps right. It was fairly easy, I got the hang of it after five minutes. Ashley cut on the music and I tried to keep up but it seemed to be getting faster. The song ended and Ashley looked at me and smiled. "Well we could let you watch us do the dawg which is something only girls do or we could do the Cha-Cha Slide which is very easy, you just listen to the song." We did the Cha-Cha Slide which was very easy but it was long and I lost my focus when I saw Ashley do her own version of the dance.   
  
A small black car pulled up and this weird looking guy stepped out. Ashley ran up to him and practically dove into his arms. She looked back at me "Severus, this is Dustin."  
  
"Damn gurl, you never told me this guy was hot." I lost it and began to cough, looks like she forgot to mention the little thing that this Dustin guy is gay. I glared at Ashley, who was blushing while smacking Dustin.  
  
"Dustin, shut up. When will you learn to keep your mouth shut? Lets go."  
  
A/N: Next Chapter is Home for the Holidays, part 3. It will probably in Snape's POV as he experiences the barn and some Christmas traditions. I love torturing poor little Snapey -huggles my Snape doll....uh I mean action figure- Please read and review. Also check out the official home of this fanfic on http:groups.yahoo.com/group/severussnapesgirl 


	20. Home for the Holidays, Part 3

A/N: Usual disclaimer  
  
Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming, now on to part 3. There are 2 versions of this chapter! This one is the mild version, the other version can be seen on or at   
  
Chapter 20: Home for the Holidays, part 3  
  
Snape's POV  
  
Ashley pulled into the gravel parking lot, I watched her as she used her wand to change into muggle clothes. She suggested that I do the same since The Barn was ran by muggles. So I changed into some jeans and a black shirt. She glanced at me, "Damn, Severus." She began to blush.  
  
"What?" I questioned her, as if I didn't hear her.  
  
"Oh, nothing yousexybeast." She said the last bit so quickly I could barely catch it. We got out of her car and followed Renee and Louis up to the entrance. Ashley signed in and paid with muggle money.   
  
"You didn't, tell me that it cost to get in."  
  
"Sorry, it was nothing, just a couple of dollars."  
  
"I would have paid, you know."  
  
"Really, maybe next time."  
  
Dustin tapped Ashley on her shoulder and motioned where he was putting the coolers. I kept on following Ashley as she led me to the other side of what was really a barn, nothing more, nothing less. The only thing that set it apart from the ones I have seen, or heard about, were the Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling. Dusting returned with drinks in his hands. He handed a beer to Louis, a Hooch to Renee, and something to Ashley and I.  
  
"Ash, please tell me he knows what Mike's Hard is." Louis said playfully.  
  
"What?" I answered as Louis smacked his head.  
  
"God, just drink it, we don't have a reason to kill you.....yet" Louis added while glancing Ashley's way. I tried some, it tasted just like lemonade.  
  
"This is lemonade."  
  
"Yes, with a little kick." Ashley commented as she was being dragged on the dance floor by Dustin. Oh shit, why did she leave me with Louis. I looked at Ashley, who was dancing a strange dance with Dustin.  
  
"What kind of dance are they doing?" I questioned Louis, hoping to have a civilized conversation.  
  
"They are shagging." At that moment, I began to choke slightly on my drink. Louis hit me square in the back, which just made me cough louder. The song ended and Ashley came back.   
  
"Louis, what did you do to him?" She questioned while I was still trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Nothing, I just told him that yall were shagging." After Louis finished his sentence, Ashley punched him in the shoulder and dragged me on the dance floor.  
  
"No, I am not good with modern dancing."  
  
"Oh hush, it is a slow song. Everybody can slow dance. Just give me your hands." Ashley placed my hands on her hips as she pulled me in closer to her. "Just sway to the beat." I did as she rested her head on my shoulder, humming, nearly singing the words of the song.  
  
After the song ended, the dance floor cleared and stayed empty. "Ashley, why did everybody leave?"  
  
"Well, it is a tradition to never dance to 'Strokin', it is like a good luck thing. Most married couples dance to it though, as a sign of fidelity. If you dance to 'Strokin', your partner will be the only person you have sex with for the rest of your life. Hence why Dustin has firmly attached himself to a chair, instead of trying to flirt with all the country boys."  
  
"Oh, so Dustin is gay....right?"  
  
"Oh yes, he is the queen of all queens. He has his own drag show in Raleigh, where he becomes Tina. I have a picture of him in my office as Tina, you would never that it is a guy." I arched an eyebrow as Renee grabbed Ashley and pulled her on the floor. Ashley looked back at me and muttered childishly "No, don't make me go, no, no, no."   
  
Ashley stood with Renee while all of the women got on the floor. Louis punched me playfully in the arm, "Watch this." Dustin scoffed while muttering about how dumb Hetero's are. I couldn't help but shake my head and focus on the scene. Ashley and Renee, as well as thirty other women, were dancing rather suggestively to a song that had dog sounds in the background. They were all doing the same dance, it was very odd and yet amusing to watch. I kept glancing at Ashley, who was blushing a bright red while shaking her head.   
  
As the song ended, I head the disc-jockey say "Ladies choice." Dustin kept on looking at me but thank god Ashley came over. "Hey Dustin, piss off, he's mine." I couldn't help but smile, which she caught instantly. She whispered in my ear "You should do that more often." Ashley was smiling brightly and walking in step to the music.  
  
"Do you know all the songs that they play?" I questioned her smartly as we began to dance.  
  
"No, this song was sung at Renee's wedding, actually all of the songs that they have played so far were played at Renee's wedding. I think it might be the same DJ."  
  
"She's married to Louis, right? Those are the only two names I remember." I commented while we danced.  
  
"Good, I wouldn't expect you to remember all of them. I am surprised you didn't make a comment about the guy that kept on glaring at us during dinner."  
  
"I was going to ask you about it. Who is he?"  
  
"My uncle, the squib in the family. He is very jealous of my mom and thinks that I am the spawn of Satan. I am not allowed to be talking to his kids because he thinks I will corrupt them from their strict Christian ways."  
  
"Really, do I even want to know why?"  
  
"Sure, I turned his son's shoes into snakes when I was eight and I accidentally hit his daughter in the head with a bludger when I was 15. After that, I made a promise to my mom that I wouldn't talk to them whenever I had my wand on me, which is always."  
  
"May I ask why a bludger?"  
  
"Well my cousins and I were playing a game of quidditch over the first pond at the farm, and I saw Lindsay come walking up acting like little Miss Queen of the world. So, I wanted to knock off some of the ten pounds of makeup she was wearing. I hit the bludger and it was a perfect shot, hit her square on the jaw."  
  
"So it wasn't an accident then?"  
  
"No, not technically, but I didn't care. I laughed so hard I fell off my broom and landed in the pond. The rest of my cousins couldn't believe it and started shaking with laughter."  
  
"You really do have a lot of Slytherin in you."  
  
"You have told me that before and I overheard Ms. Granger call me the female version of you one day when she couldn't get in tune." I couldn't help but smirk at that comment she made as we walked back over to the side, completely ignoring her family.  
  
"Granger couldn't get something right?"  
  
"There was a reason I placed her so low in the symphony. It takes her forever to get something right on her clarinet. It really isn't that hard, you just have to not think about it, which is what she is doing too much of."  
  
"I except she has already heard that little speech from you?"  
  
"Yes but in front of the whole class after I was already mad at Weasley for figuring out how to shoot stuff out of the bell of his trumpet."  
  
"Where are we staying at?" I had to change the topic before we really started talking about things we shouldn't have, in front of muggles.  
  
"Renee and Louis' place." Ashley said while Renee whispered something in her ear. "Renee just said that we can leave any time you want. She was just informed that most of the family is coming over here in a minute, which would be a frightening sight."  
  
"Alright, whenever you want to." Ashley nodded to Renee, who grabbed Louis and started walking towards the door.   
  
"Ash!" Renee shouted as we got in her car.  
  
"Yeah, wha?"  
  
"Tradition, gurl. Jam fest, all the way back home, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right!" She looked at me and mouthed that she was sorry as she pulled a disc from the visor on her side label "Only for use after the Barn". It was nothing but country music, Ashley had all the windows rolled down. I just glared as she sent hand signals to Renee in the car in front of her. "I am sorry, we have been doing this ever since she snuck me into the Barn for the first time when I was 16." She didn't have to yell because she made the music's volume somehow softer inside the car but louder outside of the car.  
  
"I remember seeing a sign that said 'No one under 18 allowed in'." I commented while smirking at her.  
  
"Yeah, they didn't ask for my ID or anything, they gave me the alcohol stamp and let me walk on in." Ashley said smugly as we pulled into another gravel driveway. She parked the car and we both got out with our bags. I noticed the dog trailer in the back next to another long building. "That is Boone kennels, they have Labradors and hunting beagles." We walked into her cousin's house, which was much smaller than Ashley's house.  
  
"Since you two are adults, I don't care if y'all sleep in the same bed. Caitlin's room has been set up for y'all." Renee commented as Ashley walked down a long, narrow, cramped hallway. What had Ashley told her family about me? I had to know.   
  
I followed Ashley into a room, decorated with tropical fish. I promptly shut the door behind me. "Ashley, what have you told your family about me?"  
  
Ashley turned and smiled, "I told Renee, Dustin, and my mom that we kissed. Which means that most of the family might know by now. I also told Dustin and Renee that I liked you." Wow, that was a shock. What to do now that she had admitted it? I could shag her right now. No. Probably snog her. No, or I could confess too. What the hell?  
  
She tackled me and before I knew it, she was on top of me. The kisses started off slow until I returned them with more force. Everything went so fast, next thing I knew, somebody was knocking on the door shouting "Y'all have been in there for two hours come on out and be social able." Shit, I thought I was being social able.  
  
Ashley and I put our clothes back on and fixed ourselves so it didn't seem too obvious as to what happened. Ashley winked at me before she walked out to talk to Renee. "Renee, it has been a long day and I think we are going to turn in for the night." How did she do that? Renee just nodded and as Ashley walked back in, "Done, with that." Ashley collapsed on the bed and let out a scream. She dove into my arms screaming "Severus get it! Damn it get it!!" What the hell? I looked where she was looking and saw nothing but a spider crawling on her pillow. She must be afraid of spiders.   
  
"It's just a spider." I said while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hence why I want you to kill it, damn it."  
  
"I can't kill it unless you let go of me." She let go and backed toward the wall as Louis came rushing in with is wand out. Renee came in with her wand out as well, Ashley stood there pointing at her pillow. Renee saw and punched Louis as she backed up against the wall too. Louis tucked his wand away as we began to try kill it. I took off my boot and smacked it. "There, dead, happy now?"  
  
"Yes thanks." Ashley said while Renee nodded. Louis gave me a quick smile and walked out with Renee right behind him. Ashley got into bed and I followed right behind her. By the time I laid down beside her, she was already asleep.  
  
A/N: Tada!! Done!!! I am really happy with this chapter now. Thanks go out to my best friend who told me which direction I needed to go in. Please read and review, more to come shortly. 


	21. Ntohing like Midlothian in the Winter

A/N: Usual disclaimer, I own only the plot and some characters. Everything that is related to Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
I know that it has been a while since the last update but I have been getting ready for college and I am now settled in my dorm. It is cramped but at least I have a computer so, I am a happy camper. :D Also, I have been thinking of ways to go with this story since Snape and Ashley were beyond my control in chapter 20. Whoops. What is done is done so, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 21: Nothing like Midlothian in the Winter  
  
Severus' time in North Carolina passed very smoothly since the night after they went to the Barn. He had to admit it to himself; it was nice to wake up with your arms around somebody. It seemed that Ashley thrived on his touch and his voice. They left on a Sunday and spent the ride talking about life. Snape had never met anybody that was interested in him and what he was about. It was almost as if she was trying to figure out everything about him.  
  
They arrived at Ashley's wonderful home in Midlothian, Virginia, just as the sun was setting. Ashley leaned her head back and looked up at the skylights in her kitchen. "Oh Severus, let's go. I want to show you something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just come with me." Ashley grabbed his hand and dragged him into her car. She sped down the main road and headed into a muggle neighborhood. "I used to live here." Ashley pulled into a parking lot and rushed him over to a table looking over a large lake. "Isn't this great?"  
  
Severus turned his head towards the setting sun, "Yes; it is, simply amazing."  
  
"My mother used to take me up here just to watch the sun go down. It was a great way to relax. I haven't had the chance to do this in years."  
  
"Do you want to order anything?"  
  
Ashley shook her head, "No thanks, trust me, Sunday's is known for the view and the brunch but never dinner."  
  
"Oh, so you used to live around here? Where, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Down the road a bit, not in one of those nice houses over there. My mom was a single-parent and couldn't afford a house like that. She left the house after I graduated from college. It is just a small two story gray house with a very small yard. Nothing special."  
  
Severus nodded; "I still want to see it."  
  
"Ok, fine." Ashley and Severus stood and left. She drove down the main road that led to the house of her youth. After they passed a stoplight, Ashley smacked her horn. She grinned wildly as she heard another horn, slightly higher pitched.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Just a way to see if somebody is home that my best friend and I thought of. She is at her parents' house right now. Yes, you have met her."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Aleda Stefano, one of the judges for the symphony."  
  
"Oh, and the other guy?"  
  
Ashley laughed softly, "You mean Bryson Fey, I have known him since I was a fourth year. We have a brother/sister like relationship. There are times I hate him but deep down I really care for him and he does the same for me. Plus, it is great to have free flights to where ever I want to go. He is a pilot, there is no doubt that Dumbledore got the tickets from him. I have never dated him and probably never will."  
  
Severus became interested in the trees that lined the right side of the road. Ashley turned into a neighborhood, which was slightly run down. She turned down another street and began swearing at the cars parked on the side of the road. "There is my old house. Wow, those people must be cheap or didn't realize that the mailbox names can be changed." Ashley said while pointing at a mailbox that still read 'Hammock'. Ashley turned around in the cul-de-sac and headed toward the main road. A guy that saw her waved at her as she turned on the main road, "Wow, I didn't know they let him out of prison. Frightening thought, thank god he doesn't know where I live."  
  
"What? Who is that?"  
  
"His name is Russell; we used to date when I was in school. It didn't last longer than three months. He is scary, pureblood, but loves muggle weapons. Go figure. Do you mind if we make a stop?"  
  
"Where, to Aleda's?"  
  
"Of course, I haven't seen her in a while. Her parents are muggles but all of her siblings are not. They are very nice, and are like a second family to me." Ashley pulled into Aleda's neighborhood and parked on the side on the street next to a brown house, with tons of cars parked near it. They walked up the driveway and Ashley ringed the doorbell but didn't wait for anybody to answer, she just opened the door. Severus followed right behind as she headed into a room and was greeted by four men, all of whom were surrounding a computer. Three of the men shot warning glares at Severus, who just simply glared back. "Severus, this is Drew Stefano, Aleda's younger brother. This is Kurt Fuchs, Drew's best friend. That is John Stefano, Aleda's other younger brother, watch out for him, he is worse than the Potter trio. Finally, this is Mr. Stefano, Aleda's dad." All of the men shook Severus' hand and said how nice it was to meet him.  
  
Aleda came rushing down the stairs, followed by a younger woman, both of which gave Ashley hugs. Aleda looked at Severus, "Oh, Ashley, I knew was your type. Truly, Madly, Deeply." Ashley let out a short laugh while glaring at Aleda.  
  
"So how are ya, short stuff?" Ashley asked the younger woman who was shorter than Ashley by a couple of inches was.  
  
"Not bad," She stood on her tiptoes, "See I can be taller than you."  
  
"Severus, I know you remember Aleda, this is her younger sister Keri Stefano."  
  
"So, Ash, how long are you going to be here?" Aleda questioned hopefully.  
  
"Well we are going to dad's next weekend, then we are leaving. So probably another week. Ya'll are coming to the party right?"  
  
"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Severus turned to Ashley, "Party?"  
  
"Oh, whoops yeah the kennel Christmas party. It is usually on Christmas Eve; all of my friends are usually invited as well as all the people that I sold a dog to. Aleda has one of my beagle girls and Mr. and Mrs. Stefano have one of my beagle boys. He is probably being spoiled rotten by Mrs. Stefano while she is cooking."  
  
"Yeah, so when is the next beagle litter?" Keri questioned.  
  
"Who knows, I am thinking about using an AI on Shiloh, but that probably won't be until this summer. I can't wait to see my Clumber pups; all of the people who bought a clumber from me are coming."  
  
"What?!" Severus said.  
  
"Yes all of them."  
  
"Including the Malfoy's?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
"Ashley, we need to talk."  
  
Ashley looked at Aleda, "I wish I could stay longer but we really must be going. See you on Thursday."  
  
"How fast can you make it back?" Severus questioned as they got in the car.  
  
"Five minutes, I think. Why? What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Not while you are driving, I want to make it back to your house."  
  
"Oh," Ashley floored it back and used all the shortcuts that she knew and made it back in five minutes. Severus rushed her in the house and sat her down on a couch in her living room.  
  
He sat beside her and rolled up his left sleeve, "You didn't see this on Saturday night, it was probably too dark. Do you know what it is?" He showed Ashley his arm and the dark mark imprinted on it.  
  
"Yes, I have heard about it but never seen it. I also know what it means." Severus started to move away from her but Ashley grabbed him.  
  
"I don't know if Dumbledore told you, but I am a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. I know that he has tried to get you in it, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, I don't have to give him my answer until the New Year. I will probably accept his offer."  
  
"Good, the Malfoy's are major supporters of the Dark Lord. If I am here it would definitely strike up his curiosity. It could be dangerous for you, the order your kennel, you, and me family."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes, but I think this might have been part of the reason why Dumbledore wanted you to come."  
  
"You have a point, I think the wisest way to deal with this party is to be naive about what I have told you."  
  
"So you want me to play dumb?"  
  
"For a lack of better options, yes." Ashley looked past Severus and out the window, it was snowing. Severus turned around and looked outside. "It is just snow."  
  
"Yes, I know but Midlothian hasn't had a white Christmas in over 40 years." Ashley gave Severus a childish grin and walked towards the back door. A house elf appeared.  
  
"Blinky, can you get the dogs in and bring them in the house for the night? You might want to get some of the other elves to help you. That's all." The house elf nodded and began bringing the dogs in.  
  
A/N: I really like this chapter for some reason. Please read and review.  
  
This chapter is for all of the people in the Richmond metro area that suffered during the Gaston, when it rolled through there and caused tons of damage. 


	22. Lets Party

A/N: Usual disclaimer.  
  
Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers, including the real Aelda Stefano who reviewed this story. HEHEHE. Keep on reading and reviewing.  
  
Chapter 22: Let's Party  
  
A couple of days later, Ashley was taking out her frustrations on her drum set, in the corner of her music studio upstairs, when Severus appeared in the door frame. "Must you do that so early in the morning?" Ashley smiled and nodded while mouthing, 'I can't hear you.' She was wearing some muggle clothes that had tons of frogs on them. She moved to one drum and giggled as Severus plugged his ears and left the room.  
  
About ten minutes later, Ashley was screaming something at the Dane and a the clumber that decided to play chase in her studio. Severus came up the steps just as Ashley shouted, "MARS AUS! JETZT! SCHEISSKOPF!!! BRANDON AUS!!! JETZT!! KLEINE FICKER!!!"  
  
Severus tilted his head and let the dogs scamper pass, "What was that?"  
  
"Sorry, all of my dogs are trained in German first. It is a protection thing, if your attacker doesn't know what the commands are then they can't call off the dog. That is the theory any way. They also know English and hand signals too. I just got a tad bit carried away."  
  
"Can I get a translation?"  
  
"Sure, Mars out! Now! Shithead! Bradon out! Now! Little fucker! I don't want their drooling hides in here. They could ruin everything, which would really suck because I have this room set up for the best sound and all of the muggle and wizarding production equipment money can buy."  
  
"Do you mind if I take a look around?"  
  
"Sure, that drum set is my custom Pearl that I got when I graduated from ODU. All of my louder drums are in the soundproof room next door."  
  
"Soundproof....why didn't you just play in there instead of waking me up?"  
  
"It is 11am, jet lag is a bitch isn't it? Plus, the party starts in 3 hours so I suggest you wake your ass up. Also, I could have easily taken one of the feild corp snares in there and popped it right by your ear. Then you wouldn't be hearing a thing for a couple of days.  
  
"Really try me."  
  
Ashley laughed and levitated a large drum with a harness attached to it, over to her. She put it on and transfigured the drum sticks in her hand to the proper size. "I am going to start soft to get you used to it." She did a roll and cresendoed up and then went down. She accented soft then started to increase the volume. Severus winged slightly at the loudest Ashley hit. "That isn't anything. You ready?" With out any time for Severus to answer Ashley cracked the stick across the drum head. The sound was like a gun being fired. Her stick cracked in half and flew across the room. "That is what I would have done if I wasn't so nice."  
  
Severus shouted, unaware that his voice was that loud, "Shit, ye Gods! How the Hell didn't you winge?"  
  
"I have been doing this since I was 14 my ears are used to it. My hearing is so damaged by close range pops, that I have to take a hearing potion once a year to make sure that I don't go deaf. Don't worry, I am fine."  
  
"Is that heavy" Severus questioned as he watched Ashley rub the small in her back.  
  
"Slightly, my quints are heavier. When I was in DCI I used to walk around the house with my quints on to build up my strength."  
  
Severus walked up and lifted the drum off of her back, "Yes, and you would carry things around heavier than this, just for strength?"  
  
"Yeah well, I marched with a xylophone and those are really heavy. I had to build up my strength or I wouldn't have a shot at drum corps." Ashley took the drum from Severus and placed it back in the room and headed downstairs. She looked into her living room and notcied the house elves putting the finishing touches on the last of the four christmas trees.  
  
The guests began arriving around twenty minutes early. The first to arrive were the Stefanos and their dogs. Ashley and Aelda stood by the biggest christmas tree and exchanged gifts. Ashley gave Aelda an autographed Josh Groban CD, which she claimed "Was very hard to get and give up, so I got one for myself."  
  
The front door was left open, much to Severus' disgust. Pawprints littered the snow covered ground as the dogs moved in and out of the house. More people that Severus didn't know arrived but he was quickly introduced to. Most shook his hand, others that Ashley knew very well embraced like a member of the family.  
  
The house quickly became crowded with people and dogs, mostly beagles and Great Danes. Ashley's mentor showed up with a loud round of applause. Apparently everybody there knew who they were except Severus who just stood by Ashley and stared at the people that walked through the door. Ashley took that as a point to make a speech, just as the Malfoy's walked in the door.  
  
"Welcome everybody, I am glad that you all made it. Thank you to the Prontos who have helped me, mentored me, and took a chance with a 14 year old girl who had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to her. Thanks to all of you who adopted a dog from me and took care of them better than I hoped. To you I am greatful. Thanks go out to those who have adopted more than one dog from me, namely the Stefanos who have houses packed with little Foxgrove beagles. All of them champions I might add. Thanks also go out to my professional handlers and juniors who have furthered the sport. Thanks need to really go out to the juniors who I have pestered and understood everything that I was saying. They had to deal with my constant pestering and quizing. They knew that I expect nothing less than perfection every time and that is what I usually got.A big thanks goes out to the rare few juniors who were in my band class and had the guts enough to learn from me. I really felt sorry for you on those days where you had me fussing in class then fussing again in conformation lessons. I take it now to say that I will no longer be teaching juniors to show during the months of September through June. My duty is to my teaching now, I hope you understand that I went to bigger and better things in my music than I ever thought. I will try to work in some during summer holiday but I will see what I can do. I am rambling now. So everybody, have fun, dont let the dogs get into the chocolate, I don't want an emergency visit to the vet tonight. So drink, eat, and have fun."  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked over to Ashley and gently planted a kiss on her hand, "Thank you for having us here. I hope that Draco will be one of the lucky ones in getting private instruction on how to show Ed."  
  
"You're welcome, of course I will teach Draco. Did you bring Ed? The other Clumbers are around here somewhere. All of the girls are with handlers and they took time off from their busy schedule to come."  
  
"Ed is here, with Narcissa my wife." Lucius glanced beyond Ashley and noticed a firmilar face. "Severus, I didn't know that you would be here."  
  
"Yes well I didn't know I would be here until a couple of weeks before the end of term."  
  
"Quite the shock to spend your Christmas holiday in America with so many muggles and muggle lovers." Lucius commented dryly, noting Ashley chatting away to Aelda Stefano.  
  
"Yes, quite the shock." Severus would never admit to Lucius that he was actually having a good time or that he was enjoying himself.  
  
"I'll bet Severus, but she would be quite a catch in some circles, old pureblood family."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well I am just saying, that you have never been able to find a woman with a respectable enough family to tie down. I think you might have met your match and for once Dumbledore might have done something right in hiring her."  
  
"Quite possibly Lucius."  
  
"There again her family ties would only carry her so far, before people found out what a blood traitor her family really is. Much like the Weasleys, really."  
  
All Severus could do was nod and slide out of the way as a young clumber zipped past, followed closely by a beagle barring its teeth. Lucius tried to dive on the beagle but Ashley was quicker and scooped up the dog in her arms, before Lucius could do anything to it. The beagle howled and growled while squirming in her arms. Lucius leaned towards the beagle and the beagle nipped his finger. He glarred at the dog before turning on his heels and returning to where his wife and son were standing with their terrified Clumber Spaniel.  
  
Ashley handed the beagle to its owner, Aelda. Aelda glanced over at the Malfoys who were glaring at her, "What was that about?"  
  
"Oh they are pissed because their dog got to cocky and a little beagle put it in its place. They better be lucky that Ed didn't try that with Mars because they would have been looking at quite a costly vet bill, that I would refuse to pay." Ashley smiled at the Malfoys, who simply nodded at her. She mumbled quickly to Aelda, "Never again, never again."  
  
Aelda whispered, "What?"  
  
"I will never sell a dog again, just because they double the asking price."  
  
"Wow, you did that?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe it though. At least Ed looks to be in a good home though, be it if he is spoiled, oh well."  
  
"So how far have you gotten with Mr. Tall Dark and Greasy over there talking to Mr. Tall Blond and Arrogant?"  
  
"Further, than the catholic church would allow before marriage."  
  
"Ashley?!?! You freaking idiot!" With that Aelda slapped Ashley hard on the shoulder, while Ashley laughed uncontrolably. "Plus it was darn good too." Ashley gave Aelda an evil grin, before going to go talk to her mentor.  
  
Everybody had left around 10, except Aelda, Drew, John, and Kerri Stefano. Ashley was showing them the studio which had been a recent upgrade from the old one. Ashley pressed a button and music blarred thorughout the whole house. Severus was leaning up against the wall in her studio, grimaced as she turned it up louder. Drew literally started bouncing up and down and he recognized the song. Aelda just smiled and summoned a microphone to her. Ashley grabbed a portable one on the table. Must to Severus' surprise they all started singing, very badly. Ashley winked at him as the song sped up. She stopped the music and Drew fussed at her.  
  
"Severus, have you lived in a bubble?"  
  
"No I have not."  
  
"Please tell me you have heard of Bohemian Rhapsody?"  
  
"Bohemian Rhapsody? That wasn't a Rhapsody."  
  
"Yes, this is Bohemian Rhapsody. For lack of better words, Queen kicks ass." As soon at the word 'ass' left her mouth, Aelda slapped her hard on the shoulder. Ashley grimaced as Aelda told her to watch her mouth. "Well Aelda, it is physically impossible to watch your own mouth without the aid of a mirror. So I can't, sorry." She stuck out her tounge and gave an evil grin. Ashley used her wand this time to cut on the music. Ashley and the four Stefanos sang happily as Severus shook his head.  
  
A/N: Well it is a friday night and I am stuck in my dorm. I am currently listening to Queen so I figured that it would be a great add to the story. Plus this is a fun little thing that me and the real Stefanos do. We have actually done this on the I-95 during rush hour, so not smart but oh well. 


	23. Hi Dad

A/N: Usual disclaimer applies. This story is now AU, but after I read it again just now, I figured that it needed to continue. It will remain AU until I decide that I need to update the whole thing.

I know that it has been long since I updated and for that, I am sorry. I have had my freshman year at college, several computer crashes, 3 jobs, dog shows, new computer, moving into the apartment, etc. Hopefully things will die down right now and I will be able to start it back up again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 23: Hi Dad

Ashley and Severus had packed up the car for their trip to her father's house. It was Friday morning and she promised her father that they would be there by noon. Ashley moaned and complained to Severus about how he would still be working and that it was pointless for them to be there a full 5 hours before he would even get home.

Finally, about 10am Severus, Ashley, and Mars, much to Severus' disgust, left for Rocky Mount, North Carolina, again. Severus could tell that Ashley was very tense while she was driving down the interstate. "What's wrong? You don't seem as relaxed as usual."

"I always have fun at his house during Christmas, but I just can't stand being around my dad and my step-mom. My dad is fine alone, get him with his woman and things change. I hate it. I think my brother feels the same way too. I still haven't told him the whole truth about her though."

"What about her? What haven't you told your brother, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, she and my dad were having an affair while my parents were still married. She was married at the time too. I have never told my brother that. I think that he has had a feeling but I never confirmed openly to him."

"How did you find out?"

"Well she really isn't that bright and started talking about when they were first together and it didn't add up. She was with him when I was eight, my parents didn't split up until I was ten. I knew then that something was up. Please don't mention it to my brother, I don't know how he will react."

"I won't, you and trust me about that, I promise." Ashley continued driving but she relaxed majorly.

They pulled into a circle drive, next to a small cape cod style house. Ashley's face lit up the instant they pulled into the drive. Severus tensed but noticed that there were hardly any people around, compared to their last encounter with her family. Ashley grabbed Mars and her bag while Severus got everything else out.

They walked up the narrow path to a side door, which was left unlocked. Ashley stepped confidently inside, "Hey, anybody here!" A woman, with long bleach blonde hair came walking toward them. She smiled at Ashley then looked at Severus. Ashley gave her a rather forced hug, the woman whispered in Ashley's ear, "You dad's going to question him." Ashley introduced Severus to the woman, which he soon found out that her name is Theresa.

Ashley let Mars off of his leash, which he quickly found the family cat. Mars found out soon enough that Milly did not want to play with him. Ashley deposited her things in the side bedroom and she told Severus to go ahead and put his stuff there too. "It might change, it all depends on if my dad is in a good mood tonight."

After a couple of hours, Ashley's dad came home from work. Severus saw him from the corner of his eye and instantly thought that he was a dead man. Ashley's father stood a couple of inches taller than him but looked like somebody who could squish him easily. Ashley gave the man a big hug. "Dad, this is Severus. Severus, this is my dad, Rick."

They shook hands and stood at a slightly combative stance as Ashley's father's voice dropped an octave. "Nice to meet you." Severus nodded, while Ashley just fought back a laugh.

Ashley's brother, Blake, and his family arrived later that night. Ashley seemed at ease with her niece and nephew. Severus however, was a different story. James, who is 3, tried climbing in his lap. Severus arched an eyebrow at Ashley, who promptly took the squirming child off. "James, come sit over here, little man, and I'll tell you about the time your brother and I made Milly fly."

The later it got, the more Ashley and Severus started inching towards the bedroom. Finally, at 10 o'clock, Severus went into the side bedroom and fell asleep. Ashley tried to follow him in there after a half an hour. She was cornered by her father. "Ashley, I know that you are an adult now, and I trust your judgement most of the time, but I don't want you sleep with him in my house."

"Well dad, I am an adult now, as you so nicely put it. So, I can make up my own mind as to who I am going to sleep with. I choose him, so good night." Ashley turned quickly into the side bedroom and locked the door.

Severus jerked up from the bed. "I knew that you would find a way in here. Nice speech you gave him, by the way."

Ashley smiled at him and crawled into bed next him. "Yes I did and thanks." With that, she turned into him and fell asleep.


End file.
